Vengeful Souls of Metal
by TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin
Summary: You work as the new security guard in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. New models have been built for the restaurant and they seem very friendly. This job seems nice, but as the week progresses, strange events take place and the older models try to disturb the peace in the restaurant. Will you able to survive Five Nights at Freddy's? Slight romance (Male Reader X Female Toy Bonnie)COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1 Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**This is my first attempt to make a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction. I know it can be overwhelming but 'there's nothing to worry about' right? xD. Anyways, let's see how I develop a horror game fanfic.**

**By the way, I already know that Bonnie is male, (In fact, that itself is ridiculous. They're animatronics, so they have no gender :/) but I wanted 'he' to be a 'she' in this fanfic for brief romantic moments. Also, this fanfic will take place in FNaF 2; so the restaurant and the animatronics will be from the second game.**

**PD: Even if I have a decent English, it isn't my main language, so it's probable that you'll see grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll do my best to write it properly, but if you see something wrong don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I don't own any of the 'Five Nights at Freddy's' characters, they belong to Scott Cawthon.**

**Enough with the jibber-jabber and let's go with the fanfic!**

_Ch. 1 Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

You were walking through the streets, holding a piece of paper in your hands; a newspaper actually. You never thought that you will go to 'that' place in your life. That restaurant had, lots of bad rumors and gossips wandering around it. However, you didn't believe in those things; they were like the end of the world's rumors, they come and go and no one cares about it.

'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life'. That's what the ad said. The restaurant was looking for a security guard for the night shift. It was a summer job, so you decided to get it. Why not? It won't interrupt your regular activities and you'll be paid for it. What could go wrong?

"_Well, here we are" _You said as you stopped in front of the restaurant's doors. As you can remember, there was another restaurant before this one. Its name was… 'Fredbear's Family Diner' or something like that… For unknowing reasons that restaurant was closed. Now, they reopened under the name of 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

As you entered the restaurant, you could see parents chatting to each other or eating pizza as their kids were running all around and playing happily with each other. You smiled seeing a cheerful place like this; it will be nice to work here, even if it's in the night shift.

Eventually, you reached the guard's office. There was an old man waiting there "_Excuse me… Are you the owner?" _You asked politely.

"_Indeed! What do you need from me, young man?" _He asked cheerfully.

"_I saw your ad in the news and I wanted to take the job if it's possible" _You said. Maybe someone else took the job before you, so you didn't expect much. Although, this man smiled and rested a hand on your shoulder.

"_You arrived just in time, boy! The job is all yours!" _(_Wow… that was easy…_)

The owner told you all you needed to know about the work; how to use the laptop to control the cameras and a little flashlight to see if something is in the main hallway.

"_Well, that would be it. Your turn starts at midnight and ends at 6 AM, got it?" _He asked as you nodded to him "_Then, you are ready to start! Want some pizza? It will be free for today!" _He suggested.

Then, both of you went to the dining hall. The owner ordered a pizza and talked with you.

"_So… where are the animatronics?" _You asked him.

"_I'm sure that they are playing with the kids somewhere. We made them 'kid-friendly' after all"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know, when that old restaurant closed, we wanted to reopen again and repair those old animatronics but… Fazbear Entertainment said that they were too ugly. So we decided to recreate those animatronics to make them more attractive: We humanized them!"_

"_What?! You humanized the animatronics?" _You asked. That last info was surprising; you knew how the animatronics were before but… How would they look like in a human form?

"_That's right, youngster. They're like the older animatronics but with a human appearance. Want to see them?" _Then, the owner took out a small book. It had pictures of the new animatronics; they indeed looked like humans.

The first one was Freddy. He wore a stylish black tuxedo with a red bow tie, black shoes and a black top hat. He had blue eyes, brown hair and a mustache with a brown short beard. He also had a microphone. He looked somewhat strong "_This is Freddy. He's the mascot of the restaurant so all the kids love him. He gets very fatherly with the kids" _The owner said. You stared surprised at his design; you couldn't believe that it wasn't a human. He looked so real…

The next one was Chica. She wore the most teasing attire: She had chicken legs with no pants. She only wore pink panties and a white bib that covered her breasts which had 'Let's party!' written on it. She had purple eyes and short blonde hair tied on the top of her head that make her look like a little girl "_This is Chica the chicken. She's the cutest and the most cheerful of the group. She also is very hyperactive so she can't be still for too long" _Her attire made you to blush, but she was also very real.

Next one, Mangle. She was the strangest one. She had long white hair and one single yellow eye; the other eye was just a hollow socket which scared you. She wore a pink formal shirt with a red bow tie and grey pants with black heels. She had four arms, two of them were normal but the other two were just a pair of metallic arms without any clothes on them "_This is The Mangle. She has a sumptuous and arrogant behavior. She's also very grouchy; the kids tend to dismantle her and treat her like a broken toy" _You felt sorry for her; being assembled and disassembled once and again and again… That must be horrible.

Suddenly, a group of kids ran beside you two. One of them had a balloon in his hand and a hat with an airscrew on it "_Ah… That's Balloon Boy"_

You looked at the owner confused "_Balloon Boy?"_

"_Or BB for shorten. We made him so he can be more close to the kids. He's as hyperactive as Chica; even more than her. If he's near, try to hide all your valuable things; he likes to filch too much"_

Then, the last page was revealed. You looked carefully to this animatronic; its design caught your attention, more than the other ones. It was Bonnie: She wore a red bow tie and a long formal blue shirt that covered her back side, so you can see her thighs from her front side. She also wore blue stockings that reached her knees and blue heels. She had green eyes and blue hair that reached her neck. On top of her head she had a pair of blue bunny ears. You didn't know why but… you liked her design "_And this is Bonnie. She's kind, cheerful and shy but I think that you'll like her"_

The owner closed the book and looked at you once again "_Well… What do you think about them?"_

"_They're all pretty well made. I like them!"_

The owner nodded "_By the way, during your work at nights you'll receive some calls from one of our employees. Listen to him, he'll fill you up more than me"_

"_Alright, sir"_

"_Oh, silly me. I didn't present myself: I'm Fredbear, the one and only. And who are you, young man?"_

"_I'm (Y/N), Mr. Fredbear" _You both shook your hands.

"_Well then Mr. (Y/N), welcome to 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I hope you enjoy your job here! See you at night!" _He greeted you before you headed out of the restaurant. Looks like it will be nice to work here, indeed.

Boy… How unaware you were of the frenetic week you were going to have…

* * *

><p><em>Minutes before inside of one of the party rooms<em>

"_Hey buddies! Calm down, everyone will get their turn!" _Freddy laughed as all the children around him begged him so he could let them ride him.

"_Freddy, can I be the next…?" _A little girl asked him.

"_Of course!" _He said as he picked her up to his arm.

Chica was sitting beside the table with other kids. They were drawing all together "_Well! How are the drawings going, guys?" _Chica asked to the children.

"_Chica, look! How is it?" _One of them asked. The humanized chicken stroked the boy head "_Very good! Want to stick it on the wall?"_

Bonnie was sitting on a chair near the door. She smiled as she saw all so happy… well, all in exception of Mangle who was dismantled beside Bonnie. She was groaning and muttering in anger.

"_Don't be so upset, Mangle. They're just kids!" _Bonnie said.

"_They're pests! They just touch me wherever they want and take my pieces like if it was their property! I shall never accept such impolite behavior!" _The humanized white fox decreed. Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed. Then, one girl approached to her and sat on her lap.

"_Bonnie, can you tell me a story?" _She asked shyly. The humanized bunny woman stroked her head.

"_Of course, sweetie! *ahem* Once upon a time…"_

However, Balloon Boy interrupted them as he ran quickly inside of the room "_Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!"_

"_What?! What is it, BB?!" _Asked Chica slightly annoyed.

"_I have good news, guys!"_

"_What do you have for us?" _Freddy asked, interested.

"_Guys! We have a new security guard!" _The little kid yelled excited. All the animatronics opened wide their eyes in amazement. Mangle just sighed.

"_A new security guard?! How cool! The previous one was so scared from us, he was so cute!" _Chica said.

"_I'm so excited to meet him! I can't wait for this night!" _Bonnie said as her ears lifted joyfully.

"_Well, looks like we have preparations to do. We have to make an exceptional welcome to our new security guard!" _Freddy said happily.

"_Yes sir!" _BB said as he adopted a military pose.

"_Alright!" _Bonnie said.

"_You got it, Fred!" _Chica winked.

"_Oh my… This will be a veeery long night…" _Mangle sighed.

All the animatronics went back to its games with the kids. However, Bonnie was so nervous for this night, she couldn't wait to meet you. Chica noticed this.

"_You're very excited, are you?" _Chica asked her.

"_You bet! My heart is beating so fast right now!"_

"_Then… Let's catch a glimpse of our new friend!"_

"_What?"_

"_He's talking to the owner right now… maybe… So let's see him before anyone else!" _Chica suggested.

"_Well… I don't know…" _Bonnie said as she fiddled with her fingers and blushed. Looks like all her excitement sunk into shyness.

"_Oh, c'mon! Don't be so unsure right now!" _Chica said as she pulled Bonnie up from the chair. The female animatronics ran through the corridor to reach the dining hall. They hid behind a wall and looked at you and the owner talking to each other.

"_Oh… So he's our security guard…" _Chica said intrigued. Bonnie didn't reply, she just looked at you timidly and blushing "_He's cute, doesn't he?" _Chica asked once again.

"_I-I guess so…"_

"_You know… It's not necessary to be so shy if he's not talking or looking at us"_

"_I-I know! Le-Leave me alone!" _Chica giggled. She loved seeing Bonnie so shy, she was so cute like that… Actually, Chica always uses the word 'cute'. Why? God only knows.

"_Well, let's get back! Kids will worry if we're out for too long" _Chica said.

"_Ye-Yeah… Let's go…" _Bonnie said as the two of them headed back to the party room. Bonnie stopped to look at you once again and blushed.

_To be continue…_

**And here's where the first chap ends. Hope you like it! I must say that, in the beginning, the nights won't be so amazing since the animatronics aren't aggressive towards you. Although, as the week progresses the nights will be more interesting. Why? As I recall, I hardly mentioned the older models or even The Puppet…**

**Again, if you didn't read the 'Author's Note' in the beginning, I know that Bonnie is male, but I wanted to make her female just for this fanfic.**

**Until next chapter! See you all!**


	2. Ch 2 First Night

_Ch. 2 First Night_

It was ten minutes until midnight. You were driving in your car to the restaurant. You were excited to start; then again, if you think about it carefully… why you were so excited? You'll be stuck inside the restaurant for six hours doing nothing but looking at the cameras to check if everything was okay… Yeah, so exciting…

That's why you decided to bring an interesting book you were reading with you and a couple of snacks if you ever felt hungry. (_Well… It will be only for a week, right? I'll be patient then_) You thought. Deal with it was the least you could do; you were the one who accepted the work after all…

You parked the car near the restaurant as you saw the owner standing beside the main entrance. He welcomed you warmly "_Hey, first night on this! I'm sure you'll do fine!"_

"_Thanks, Mr. Fredbear!" _He gave you the master key that opened all the restaurant's doors. "_And remember, your shift ends at six o'clock"_

"_Got it. Good night!" _Then, he left you alone. You entered the restaurant as you locked the main door. As you were heading to the office, you went through the show stage and saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all motionless and looking at nowhere. Closed up they were even more surprising, you still couldn't believe that they weren't human. They looked too real… You stopped a little to look at them carefully, but you looked at Bonnie more than anybody else. Her design was very attractive and well made; more than Freddy's or Chica's.

You snapped and headed again to the office. You sat in front of the bench to look at your items: A flashlight, the laptop to control the cameras and… a mask? You grabbed the mask and looked at it carefully, it looked like Freddy's head but it wasn't human, this mask looked like an animal Freddy head. (_Why they gave me this mask?_) You shrugged. Maybe someone lost it there; you put the mask inside one of the bench's drawer and pretend that it wasn't important.

Then, you looked at your surroundings: There was the main dark corridor in front of you and two vents at your sides that connect to the party rooms.

"_Well, okay… Let's get used to this" _You said as you turned on the fan. The weather was so hot even at night, curse you summer. Then, you checked the cameras to confirm that everything was under control. First, you checked the show stage camera; Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were all in their places. You checked the other cameras, everything seemed calm and quiet. You even saw Balloon Boy in the game area and Mangle in the kid's cove. She was reassembled and lying limp on the floor.

"_Everything seems right" _You said to yourself as you closed the laptop and started to read calmly the book. Once the clock marked twelve o'clock, the phone began to ring. You looked at it confused (_Who will call a restaurant at midnight?_) You were about to answer the call when the phone stopped ringing and it showed a message.

_Hello? Hello, hello? Welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

(_Oh… it's a message. Now I remember, the owner told me that there was an employee that he was going to leave me a message_) You closed gently the book and looked at the phone, listening to your co-worker's message.

_Uh… I'm here to tell you some things you'll expect to see in this week and to help you get started in this exciting career path._

He continued talking about that you must to forget about the rumors that wandered around the old and new restaurants. He then told you some interesting things about the new animatronics.

_They spent a small fortune on them. Facial recognition, advanced mobility… They are even tied into a criminal data base so they can recognize a criminal instantly! Isn't that neat?_

You looked at your side and nodded. That was pretty cool actually.

_Now, no new system works properly without its… kinks. You see, there was another guard before you, but he complained about some… conditions…_

That last statement made you to frown. What could have happened?

_He expressed his discomfort about some of the animatronics moving around at night and even attempting to get into the office._

You opened wide your eyes. The animatronics moves even at night?! Wow… that sounds creepy, but it wasn't so bad, right? At least, you thought that it wouldn't mind you so you decided to relax.

_While our engineers don't give us a proper explanation, our worked theory is that the robots were never given a proper 'night mode'. So when it gets quiet they think they're in the wrong room, so they try to find where the people are and in this case, that's your office._

You could understand why the previous guard felt so uncomfortable. Having those animatronics wandering around you can be a little… perturbing… But you thought that it cannot be so bad… right?

_Our temporary solution is this: There's a music box in Price Counter that you can wind up remotely. So every once in a while wind it up, okay? Although, it seems that it doesn't affect all the animatronics, so that's why we gave you that empty Freddy head._

You looked at the drawer again, understating why the mask was here. But now you were nervous… why would you need the mask? The answer came in no time and it wasn't a good sign…

_You see, it looks like there's a little glitch in the animatronics' system. If they happen to see you after hours probably they won't recognize you as a person but as an endoskeleton without its costume on. And that's against the rules so they will try to stuff you inside of a Freddy suit._

Suddenly, you felt very nervous. You had a very bad feeling.

_And it wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronics devices… especially around the facial area… __So, you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death… Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up…_

You were now looking at the phone with your eyes wide open and filled with horror.

_But I'm sure that you'll do fine! Good night and talk to you tomorrow!_

Then, the phone hung up itself as the message ended…

(_… Fuck…_) You thought. You're trapped inside this place with five killer robots?! That was insane! Nobody in its right mind would accept this free ticket to death! You started to panic and breathed quickly.

Then again, you thought again in this situation. If the animatronics were so dangerous, they would have been trashed long ago. Not only that, the restaurant's owner didn't tell you that the animatronics move at night, so it must be false. You sighed; maybe that Phone Guy just wanted to make fun of you with this joke. You laughed nervously as you touched your chest to calm yourself.

You looked at the clock and widened your eyes as you saw that it was already 1 AM (_Wow… That guy loves to talk. He has been talking for an entire hour…_) You decided to read your book again. It will help you to calm yourself.

Another hour passed by. That's what you realized the next time you watched the clock (_I'll check the cameras again_) You thought. Nothing special in the party rooms, halls or even the game zones. However… your heart sunk and raced fast again as you checked the show stage camera…

Freddy and Bonnie remained in their positions, just like before… but you couldn't say the same to Chica… The humanized chicken has disappeared… (_No… No, this must be a joke… They cannot move in their own at night… right?_) You thought.

"_Yeah, yeah. So funny, guys. You can come out now" _You said loudly "_What's this? A Hidden Camera program or something?" _You were convinced that the restaurant staff was making you a prank… until you heard some noises on the left vent.

You checked the left party room camera and saw that Chica was getting inside of the vent which leads her directly into your office… Wait, WHAT?!

"_Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope" _You repeated as you checked the left vent camera. Chica was getting inside your office through the vent, and you couldn't stop her. Eventually, you saw her petite blonde head inside the vent "_NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE"_

As fast as you could, you tried to get the mask again to fool her. However, you caught a glimpse at her and you saw that Chica jumped to you. Too late… You were death…

You waited patiently to your agonizing end… until you felt something tight yet comfortable around your neck. You opened up your eyes as you saw Chica hugging you tightly "_Yay! We have a new friend!" _She yelled happily.

You were shaking by the sudden tension, your heart raced fast and yet, you were alive… What was happening? You needed a moment to calm yourself and think about what happened.

"_Hey, friend, are you ok? Your heart is training for the Olympic Games right now"_ Chica asked "_What's your name, friend?"_

"_Uh…?"_

"'_Uh'? What a weird name… Well! Welcome Uh! My name is Chica!"_

The humanized chicken smiled happily as you looked at her confused (_What the hell had just happened?_) So, the animatronics move at night indeed. However, the whole 'stuffing you inside of a deadly suit' was false? Were you dreaming or something?

You tried to talk to her "_Well, um… I…"_

"_You'll tell me later, Uh! Right now you have to come with me!" _She interrupted you as she grabbed you by the arm and pulled you outside of the office. You left her to pull you, you couldn't think for yourself in confusion (_Am I high or something…?_)

Eventually, the robotic female chicken dragged you to one of the party rooms. It was pitch black, you couldn't see anything "_Okay! Stay here and wait, Uh!" _Chica said. Seconds later, the lights turned on as you saw confetti flying around and a 'Welcome!' sign on the wall. Furthermore, all of the animatronics came out of nowhere yelling at the same time "_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"_

You widened at surprise and confusion (_Wow… Such a warm welcome_)

"_Look, guys! This is Uh, our new security guard!" _Chica yelled.

"_Welcome, Uh!" _All of the animatronics said at the same time. You laughed nervously a little.

"_Well um… Thank you guys, but it's not Uh. My name is (Y/N)"_

"_(Y/N)? Well it sounds more like a name than Uh" _Freddy said as he scratched his brown haired chin.

"_I'll call you Uh anyways!" _BB said.

"_Well! Let's begin with our glorious introductions! *ahem* I am…" _Mangle tried to talk.

"_Well… Actually, I already know who you guys are" _You said "_The owner told me all about you"_

"_Oh! Good then! We can skip that!" _Chica said.

"_Well (Y/N), it's a pleasure to meet you! This restaurant gets very boring at night so we're always glad to know the security guard" _Freddy spoke as he placed his strong and heavy hand on your shoulder. He was barely taller than you but he was waaaaay stronger. You could bet that you won't survive if he punches you.

"_Yeah! That previous guard was a coward! Every time we went to the office to scare him he always screams like a school girl!" _BB said angrily.

"_We hope that we can be friends!" _Bonnie said as her ears moved joyfully (_This is a Hidden Camera TV show. I'm sure of it_)

"_You're all very nice but… Weren't you going to… stuff me into a suit…?" _You asked as you felt very stupid. Suddenly, all of the robots laughed loudly.

"_What?! Stuff you into a suit?!" _Mangle asked, holding her belly.

"_Who told you that we were going to do such a horrible thing?" _Bonnie asked.

"_Well… The Phone Guy told me…"_

"_You don't have to worry about that, kiddo! That old glitch it's just a rumor! We aren't going to do that, relax!" _Freddy reassured you.

"_Enough with the friendly presentations! We have to celebrate this, and I know the perfect way to do that! Let's bake a pizza!" _Chica said happily.

"_I'll go to! Pizza! Pizza!" _BB yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

"_Alright! Chica; you, BB and Mangle go to bake that pizza. Bonnie, you stay with (Y/N) while I'll check 'you know what'" _Freddy said grimly. Bonnie opened wide her eyes as she nodded slowly.

Minutes later, you went again to your office to take your book. Bonnie was with you but she was acting weird. She was not looking at you and fiddling with her fingers.

"_Such a lively group you are, uh?" _You asked the shy human bunny.

"_W-Well, yeah… We are kid-friendly, after all. We were made to be nice and cheerful" _She smiled.

"_I got to admit that you all gave me a huge fright. You never see a robot coming for you all days" _You said nervously as you checked the cameras. Bonnie approached to look what you were looking. The laptop showed the kitchen camera; there, BB, Chica and Mangle were having their good time with that pizza (_They aren't… as bad as they seem at first glance..._)

"_By the way… What is Freddy checking?" _You asked the female animatronic. She blushed a little when she saw you so near to her.

"_Oh… uh… Well… Can I…?" _She pointed at the laptop. You gave it to her and she checked the Price Counter camera. You saw a big music box there. You also saw Freddy winding it up "_You see, there's another animatronic inside that music box"_

"_Really?" _You asked.

"_Yes, but he's so weird… He has never left that music box… well, he actually left it once but he got so mad at us; he told us that he liked that music so much that if the music box stops ever again, he will kill one of us"_

"_And did you really believe him? Maybe he's just a talkative grouch, but in the end he won't do anything"_

"_Maybe you're right but… Freddy didn't want to take the risk. He appreciates us so much, he will never forgive himself if one of us gets harmed" _Bonnie said sweetly. (_Wow, that Freddy guy really sounds kind_) "_Because… he's so scary with that slim black body and those tears running down his white face… We just called him 'The Puppet'" _Bonnie said shivering. That name really fitted him.

"_Alrighty guys! It's time to eaaaat!" _BB yelled as he ran joyfully inside of the office.

"_C'mon Mangle! We're starving!" _Chica yelled.

"_You shall never press me! One day I'll drop the pizza!" _Mangle said as she placed the pizza on your bench.

"_Ah… I'll always love this delicious scent…" _Freddy said as he sat beside you and smelled the pizza.

"_I'll pick the first one!" _BB said. Although, he tried to grab two pieces; his plan was failed when Chica bump him on the head.

"_You said one, BB!"_

"_He he he… Sorry…"_

You looked at the clock. 4 AM. (_Whoa! Did I already pass four hours here?! I didn't even notice!_) That was surprising. You were sure that the night will be long and boring. But looks like the animatronics will make the nights more amusing. You smiled… you never expected to see such a heartwarming scene in this restaurant with these guys.

(_I think I can get used to this!_) You said as you took a piece of pizza. You were about to eat it when you saw that Bonnie was just looking at the pizza with sadness and desire "_Bonnie, if you want a piece you just have to pick it up"_

"_Uh? Oh, no thanks! I'm not hungry" _You raised an eyebrow; the drool in her mouth told you otherwise.

"_Here. You can take mine" _You handed her your piece of pizza.

"_A-Are you sure?"_

"_I don't really mind" _You smiled at her. Then, she took the pizza shyly and she started to eat it slowly. You took another piece and ate it "_Hmm! It's so delicious!"_

Chica smiled by the compliment "_Old Chica's pizzas are always the best!" _She winked.

5 AM. You were an entire hour listening to the animatronics as they were telling some funny stories or jokes. Sometimes you participated in the comedy marathon and the robotic humanized animals laughed at your jokes too.

Suddenly, BB took your book and looked at it confused "_What's this thing?"_

"_Oh! That's my book! I intended to read it this night; I thought that I was just going to be here bored and alone. But looks like you changed that, guys" _You said happily.

"_Does that mean that you're enjoying the night here, (Y/N)?" _Freddy asked.

"_Yeah! Now I know that it will be nice to work here!" _You said honestly. Freddy and Bonnie smiled sweetly. "_I'm glad to hear that" _Freddy said seriously; you could feel all the gladness in his words though.

"_Hey! Why don't you read us the book, (Y/N)?" _Chica suggested.

"_Yay! I love stories! C´mon Uh, begin already!" _BB yelled in excitement.

"_*sigh* Such a fruitless act… I think I'll leave" _Mangle said as she stood up and left the office.

"_Don't mind her, she has been like this since they activated her. Well, buddies! Sit down and listen to (Y/N)!" _Freddy said as all the animatronics sat down on the floor. They seemed like toddlers, which was something comprehensible for BB. You could also understand it for Chica and Bonnie since girls sometimes act this cutely. But it was strange for Freddy; seeing an adult acting like a little boy was a little… disturbing.

Anyways, you opened the book and started to read as the animatronics listened carefully to every word you said.

Soon, the clock rang as it showed 6 AM. Your first turn ends here "_Well, looks like I'm out for today" _You said as you closed the book.

"_Thank you for your time, (Y/N). It was a really nice time. I hope you can meet with us tomorrow!" _Freddy said.

"_Of course!"_

All of the animatronics went to their places and you left the restaurant before any costumer arrived at the place. You decided to go home and sleep since you were the entire night waken up. You entered in your car and stopped a little to think about what happened tonight. Only three words came into your mind.

(_What. The. Hell?_)

_To be continue…_

**Looks like your first night in the restaurant was more hilarious than you expected. It was very funny to write this chapter, I liked it! I hope you also like it. Also, special thanks to Dubster for following up my works and for his/her constant support. Thanks fellow! (Also, your name reminds me to the 'Dacia Duster' car xD)**

**By the way, I want to ask you something. Did I use well the verb 'bake'? I know that we use 'bake' when it comes to cakes, but it can also be used with pizzas?**

**Reviews are appreciated! See you next chapter!**


	3. Ch 3 Remnants of the past

**I saw that you're enjoying this just like I do! I'm glad to know that! The first day and night are just the 'opening act', to put it simply. We'll know the story's main issue in this chapter…**

_Ch. 3 Remnants of the past_

3 PM. You went again to the restaurant after that wished nap. You wanted to give your first impression to Mr. Fredbear. You were reluctant to go at first because of what happened last night. Was that party a dream? Were you suffering a weird paranoia or something? It was a really nice time though.

Either way, you decided to go again because the owner would be very worried if he doesn't see you today. You waited for him patiently in the dining area where toddlers were playing happily. Suddenly, a woman approached to you; she seemed very nervous and she had her eyes red and wet.

"_Excu-cuse me, mi-mister…" _She spoke between sobs. She'd must been crying, you thought.

"_Yes? How can I help you, lady?" _You asked politely.

"_Have yo-you seen my daughter? She's just four years old; she wears a pink little shirt and she has long blonde hair… Have you seen her?"_

Looks like her daughter has disappeared. You wanted to say 'yes' to her, she seemed so sad and worried about it. However, you couldn't help her… "_I'm so sorry miss… I've just arrived seconds ago, I didn't see any girl with that description"_

The woman looked down in sorrow but smiled bitterly "_It's okay… But if you see her, please, call me immediately" _She begged you as she gave you a note with her phone number.

"_I'll do it. Don't worry" _Then, the woman left you alone with speed. You felt very sad for her; you weren't a father yet but you could understand all the despair anyone fells when they lose their children, even if they're off just for a pair of seconds.

"_Hey! This is my young worker! How was your first night in the job?" _The owner asked behind you. He startled you for a bit.

"_G-Good…"_

"_Did you have any problems?"_

"_No. No one at all"_

"_And… How about the animatronics…? The previous guard complained about the robots attempting to enter in the office. Did it also happen to you?"_

That was indeed the case. However, you knew that you'll put the robots in problems if you backed the previous guard complaints. So you decided to say the truth, but as gentle as you could say it "_Well, yeah… They moved even in my shift. But don't worry, they didn't disturb me. They gave me a fright here and there, but they were very nice"_

"_So they gave you no problems? That's good to hear. I thought that we would need to trash them to check if there's something wrong with them. Good job (Y/N)! You saved these kids' dreams!" _You agreed with that. It will be so sad if a great establishment for kids as this one closed.

"_By the way, Mr. Fredbear… Have you seen a little blonde 4 year old girl with a pink shirt? There's a very worried woman looking for her"_

The old man sighed heavily. It looks like this isn't the first time he hears about this "_She's the fifth one today…"_

"_The fifth one?"_

"_Today fifth parents have asked us if we saw their children… How could this happen? Five children disappeared in one day in the same place?" _Five children? That was really suspicious… "_Well… We'll find out what is happening, okay? The animatronics are playing with the kids near the price counter if you want to see them" _Then, the owner left you alone with a nervous look on his face.

(_Poor man… His restaurant is already being questioned by everyone. If the children don't appear soon, the restaurant's popularity will fall drastically_) You thought as you stood up and headed to price counter. There, you saw all of your robotic friends playing with the kids: Chica and Bonnie playing hide and seek, BB and some other toddlers chasing Mangle with a screwdriver while she ran and demanded them to stop. Freddy, from the other hand, was laughing hardly.

You stared at the music box with curiosity. Apparently, there was another animatronic in there and Bonnie said that he was really creepy. You walked slowly to the box and examined it. Suddenly, you could hear a voice coming from the inside. It was a low voice, just like a whisper; you couldn't understand what was saying. You were about to open it until…

"_(Y/N), buddy!" _Freddy yelled from behind; he made you to jump from the sudden scream. He hugged you so tight that you couldn't breathe for brief seconds "_How are you doing?"_

"_G-Good… Bu-But I can't breathe…"_

"_Oh! Sorry buddy…" _He said with a nervous laugh as he left you on the floor. "_You're going to stay this night too, right?"_

"_Yeah! That's right!"_

"_Oh! It's you, (Y/N)!" _Bonnie yelled as she approached to you and Freddy. Chica continued to play with the kids; she waved her hand to salute you though.

"_Are there news about the kids?" _The humanized bear asked the bunny.

"_No one… Not at all…" _Bonnie said as her hears lowered in depression.

"_So you know about the missing children, uh?" _You said.

"_Yes, we're very worried about them. All the young costumers are like a family to us the animatronics…" _Freddy said as he clenched his fists "_By the way, we wanted to show you something last night, but looks like I forgot because of all that welcome"_

"_What is it?" _You asked curious. Then, Freddy and Bonnie looked at their sides as if they wanted to tell you something secret. Bonnie whispered to your ear "_Come with us" _Minutes later, the robots brought you to a very dark room at the back of the restaurant that had 'Parts and Services' written on it.

"_We are here" _Freddy said as he turned on the lights. There, you saw four suits with a very poor situation. They were animatronics too, but they weren't humanized. They had an 'animal-like' form; a bear, a bunny, a chicken and a fox.

"_They were the animatronics that used to act in the previous location before us" _Bonnie explained.

"_Our design was referenced by theirs" _Freddy continued.

"_So they are something like your alter-egos, right?" _You asked.

However, they weren't so nice at all; they seemed to be from a horror movie or something. First, we got Freddy; he was the one who had the best condition of all. He was just like a huge brown bear with a black bow tie and a top hat. His surface had openings all around his body, you could see wires and the endoskeleton through them.

According to Freddy and Bonnie, the red fox's name was Foxy. Foxy was tall and furry. He had a patch on his right eye and a hook on his right hand instead of an actual hand. His condition was just the same as Freddy but he had more openings than the bear.

Chica was the most painful to look at. She was just like a regular yellow chicken with a bib that had 'Let's Eat!' written on it instead of 'Let's Party!'. Her jaw was opened in an insane way; it was like if they opened it with such brutality that they broke it. You could also see the endoskeleton jaw aside of the costume's. Also, she had no hands; wires were coming out of her wrists. They seemed like tentacles.

But the most terrifying one was the older Bonnie. Just like the other older models, he looked like a regular purple bunny with a red bow tie. However, he had no face; the only thing you could see on his 'face' was the lower jaw and the red eyes of the endoskeleton. Aside from that, his face was just a hollow and dark void. Not only that, his left arm was missing and wires were coming from his shoulder.

"_They use them for parts now. If any of us brakes up, they use their parts to fix us" _Bonnie said after a long silence.

"_That's why they are so wasted up" _Freddy ended. Although, you caught a glimpse of another suit which was sitting limp at the corner of the room. He was just like the Freddy's older model, but he had no eyes, wires were coming for his entire body and he had a peculiar dirty yellow color "_We call it Golden Freddy"_

"_Golden Freddy?"_

"_They planned to introduce him as the twin brother of Freddy to the public… But we don't know why they left him to root here" _Bonnie ended.

"_But why are you showing me this?"_

"_Well… You remember that rumor about we'll try to stuff you into a suit?" _Freddy said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"_Yeah?"_

"_That rumor… is true…" _Bonnie said shyly "_These older models had this peculiar glitch in the system. It's highly possible that they unconsciously killed someone and that's why the previous restaurant was closed up"_

"_And… we are not sure about it but they maybe try to move at night too…" _Freddy said. You opened wide your eyes; looks like you were really in danger.

"_But… If they had that problem, why they didn't trash them?" _You asked angrily. However, the robots shrugged.

"_There are so many things that we don't know about this company…" _Bonnie said.

"_(Y/N), let me tell you something: Don't trust on Fazbear Entertainment. They seem like a kind and nice company that just want to make kids happy… but they have secrets, really dark secrets that even I or the other animatronics don't know" _Freddy said with anger. From this moment on, you'll have to doubt the owner's word… or even that Phone Guy's.

"_Well… Thanks guys for showing me this. If I have news about the kids, I'll tell you right away, okay?"_

Both of them nodded "_Until midnight, (Y/N)!"_

"_Until midnight!"_

_To be continue…_

**The older models make their appearance! Now is when nights will become interesting…**

**Sorry if this chapter was too short, we know that the 'Five Nights at Freddy's' magic comes when it's already night time.**

**Please review! See you next chapter!**


	4. Ch 4 Hook

**It looks like I got you guys hyped with this! I'm glad to know that!**

**It's time for the second night! What will happen now? It will be as nice as the other one? Let's find out!**

_Ch. 4 Hook_

Just like yesterday, you went to the restaurant when it was ten minutes until midnight. Although, this time Mr. Fredbear wasn't there to advise you; maybe he has been busy with all that 'missing kids' problem. There wasn't any luck with that, any of the five kids appeared. You couldn't stop thinking about that; five kids disappearing in the same day and in the same place? It couldn't be possible… could it?

You entered the restaurant once again and went to the show stage to salute your friends; however, none of them moved a muscle… or the endoskeleton (_Hmm… Maybe they go into stand-by mode until midnight. I'll wait in the office then_) You said as you left to your office.

You sat behind the desk again, turned on the fan, checked the cameras and opened your book to continue your reading. You couldn't stop, it was a really interesting book.

The phone rang, just like the last night. It looks like your co-worker has another message to you. "_Let's see what you've got for me today" _You said to yourself as the message started.

_Hello? Hello, hello? See? I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh… By now __I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room._

You changed to the 'parts and service' camera to check those creepy old models. They were there, the same as you saw them this afternoon. Then, the Phone Guy told you about all that they were from the previous location and they were used for parts now.

_Um… Those older models shouldn't be able to move at night. But if they do I'm sure that the whole Freddy head trick will work on them_

(_Oh! That's a really interesting fact_) Then, you took the Freddy head and you put it next to the flashlight so you could reach it quickly if you were in trouble.

_I love those old characters… Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. It would cause him a system restart or something_

Now, you looked at the flashlight with curiosity. It was really interesting that all your items weren't there just for show. All of them had a purpose.

_And, please, don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._

(_Okay, I think I got it. Let's review all the facts: I can fool the old Freddy, Chica and Bonnie if I put on the Freddy head. However, this doesn't apply to Foxy and The Puppet. So I need to flash Foxy if I see him at the end of the hall. And for the Puppet I just need to hold the music box winded up. Piece of cake_)

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow._

And then, the message ended. Seconds later, you could see that the animatronics entered in the office "_Oh, hi guys"_

"_Hi, (Y/N)" _They said at the same time. Then, you raised an eyebrow; you could bet that someone was missing.

"_Um, guys… Where's Freddy?" _You asked. Then, the female animatronics looked at each other nervously.

"_He's… not in the mood to talk right now…" _Chica said.

"_We couldn't find those toddlers and Freddy blames himself about it" _Bonnie said sadly "_We tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault but he just want to be alone right now"_

"_You should try to talk with him, (Y/N). Maybe he shall listen to you more than us" _Mangle suggested.

"_No, it wouldn't have sense. If you, his best friends, couldn't comfort him, I can't either" _The humanized animals nodded slightly. That was certainly correct. Suddenly, BB started to laugh lowly "_BB… What's so funny?"_

"_He he he… Nothing…" _He said as he brought his hand behind his back.

"_What are you hiding?"_

"_It's a secret!" _He said sticking out his tongue towards you.

"_Balloon Boy! We have no time to be messing around! We have to think about how we comfort Freddy!" _Bonnie scolded him.

"_Okay… I'll go to the party rooms, I always concentrate better when I'm there alone" _Then, BB went through the vent, leaving you with the girls.

* * *

><p>2 AM. You and the female humanized animatronics were talking thoroughly about Freddy. Sometimes you took the laptop to wind up the music box remotely. You also changed to the show stage camera to look at the depressed Freddy sitting at the edge of the stage. He was looking at the camera and sighing, he knew that you were looking at him through it.<p>

Then, Chica stood up with tears in her eyes "_Sorry guys… but I also need time for myself…" _Then, she ran through the hallway.

"_Chica, wait!" _Bonnie yelled.

"_Mangle, you should go and comfort her. I'll stay here with Bonnie, okay?" _You said to the white humanized fox; she nodded and went to catch Chica. Now you and Bonnie were the only ones left in the office.

"_You're really passing a very bad time…" _You said with empathy.

"_Yes… We play with kids all the days of our lives… but in actuality we are all alone… That's why we're so sad, if one of us is passing a bad time the others are sad too…"_

"_I think I can understand what you feel. Since you only have each other, you're like a big family" _You said as you stroked her shoulder gently. Suddenly, she started to sob and tears were running down her cheeks. You couldn't resist the urge to hug and comfort her; she accepted this gesture gladly.

"_I just… wa-want to make e-everyone happy…" _She said shivering as she embraced her arms around your neck. Then, you felt that her whole body was very cold… You could understand why since she was a robot but you felt… sad somehow about that…

"_Don't worry Bon. I'm sure that this incident will clear in no time, and you will be happy again. So please, don't cry…" _You said as you stroked softly her back. Then, she felt calm for a bit. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and her cheeks were wet from the tears but she wasn't sobbing anymore.

"_Thank you…" _She said as you both let go each other. You couldn't stop staring at her green eyes… They were so enchanting…

"_Um… (Y/N). What's that light?" _Bonnie was pointing at the laptop. You looked at it and discovered a red flickering light coming from it. You took it confused; you saw that the red light was coming from the prize counter camera. You touched the laptop to change the camera view… that's when your eyes widened in horror.

The music box was about to stop in questions of seconds. You winded it up as you calmed yourself "_Phew… That was close…" _Just to satisfy your curiosity, you decided to check the other cameras. That's when the problems started…

When you checked the parts and service camera you saw something standing at the middle of the room. Who was that? Old Freddy was in his position lying limp on the floor. The same went with Old Bonnie and Chica. Does that mean that it was Foxy?

"_Foxy's coming…" _You said grimly as Bonnie looked at you worried.

"_Are you sure you'll fool him?"_

"_Of course! I just need to flash him with…" _You said as you patted repeatedly the bench, looking for the flashlight. However, you didn't find it. You looked at the bench confused, to confirm that the flashlight was indeed nowhere to be seen "_What the…?! Where's the flashlight?!" _Suddenly, it hit you.

_If he's near, try to hide all your valuable things; he likes to filch too much._

_BB… What's so funny?_

_He he he… Nothing…_

"_*groan* Balloon Boy! He stole me the flashlight!" _You yelled angrily.

"_Wait! If you don't have the flashlight…!" _Bonnie interrupted you. That made you think for a second; if you haven't got the flashlight, nothing will stop Foxy if he's in the main hall. Conclusion: If he puts a feet in the hall… You. Are. Death. And he was already moving…

You checked the clock in panic. It was just 3 AM "_Oh god… This can't be happening…" _You whispered. Bonnie put a hand on your shoulder, she had an idea.

"_Stay here and try to survive as long as you can. I'll go to find BB so he can give the flashlight, okay?" _You looked at her hesitating for a bit. From the right side, she will help you a lot if she's able to do that. However, you didn't want her to leave, her presence here calmed you and made you comfortable. But you understood that she was the only solution you've got right now.

"_Okay Bonnie, go… I'm counting on you" _You said sweetly. She blushed and smiled before hurrying up inside of the left vent. You sighed nervously, now the only thing you could do was wait and wish that Bonnie could come back before Foxy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, I need to save (YN). If the staff finds him death inside of a suit tomorrow, they will panic. And Freddy, Chica and the others will be so sad if he dies… But also…" _Bonnie touched her chest for a moment before she shook her head "_No! I need to focus on this! Now, where could BB be?... Wow, that almost sounded like a tongue-twister…"_

Bonnie looked around the party rooms, Balloon Boy said that he will be there, after all. But she didn't have luck. She looked also through the dining hall, the prize counter and the show stage but BB wasn't in any of those places (_*groan* Where did he go? This restaurant isn't so big!_)

Eventually, she entered in the Kid's Cove, where Chica and Mangle were talking "_Girls, have you seen BB?" _Bonnie asked nervously.

Chica and Mangle shook their heads "_Why? Did he get himself into a mess?" _Bonnie didn't respond; she had too much hurry to be talking now.

* * *

><p>You were changing your view between the clock and the laptop. It was already 4 AM but Foxy was already exiting the door of the parts and service room. He moved slowly but unstoppably, you knew that he will be here in less than two hours.<p>

You thought about other possibilities. Why didn't you go to another room? It wasn't a choice, you needed to be in the office to wind up remotely the music box with the laptop. Why didn't you just go to the prize counter to wind up manually the music box? That was a WORSE choice: Foxy can sense you and if you go to the prize counter, you'll be nearer to him than before.

Then, you just needed to wait… However, the tension was killing you. Where was Bonnie?!

* * *

><p>Bonnie ran through the party rooms again, maybe she didn't look thoroughly. Nope, BB wasn't there "<em>Geez… Where's him?!" <em>When she reached the main hall, she saw Foxy walking in front of her. It gave her chills to see that rotten metallic fox walking slowly, just like a zombie. A zombie robot pirate fox… Hey, that would be a cool movie!... No, not really…

Anyways, she knew that she didn't have much time. She headed to the show stage again quickly. Suddenly, she found Freddy sitting depressed on it.

"_Bonnie… I already told you, I want to be alone right now…" _Freddy said.

"_I'm so sorry but this is an emergency! (Y/N) is in danger!" _Bonnie yelled nervously. Then, Freddy looked at her with worry.

"_What's happening?"_

"_Foxy is coming for him! He's already in the main hall, it will be just a question of minutes until he reaches the office!"_

"_Okay… Let's stop him" _Freddy proceeded to stand up.

"_No! You can't do that! He's much bigger than you and you won't stand up if he hits you with his hook!"_

"_What do you need then?"_

"_Did you see BB around here? He has (Y/N)'s flashlight, and we need it to stop Foxy!"_

Freddy put his hand into his pocket "_You mean… this flashlight?" _He said as he gave it to the humanized bunny "_I saw BB before and I seized the flashlight. I had no idea that (Y/N) needed it that much"_

"_Thank you, Freddy! I must go now!" _Bonnie said as she ran quickly to the office (_Hold on a little longer (Y/N)!_)

* * *

><p>You were now sweating bullets and gulping. It was already 5 AM… but you could see Foxy's yellow eyes shining through the dark corridor (<em>I'm freaking dead… I'm freaking dead…<em>)

Seconds later, Foxy was at the office. You could see his red fur due to your office light. You gulped "_H-Hi…" _You said cutely yet scared "_Um… You know? Y-You don't ne-need to kill me… We ca-can talk about this li-like two gentlemen…" _You said trying to have mercy from the robotic fox in front of you. However, the older models hadn't that almost human AI like the new ones. So talk with him was fruitless.

Suddenly, he let out a deafening scream; you even covered your ears with your hands. Then, he jumped to you, opening his wide full of sharp teeth mouth. Instinctively, you sneaked under the bench which made him to crush with the wall with a heavy metallic noise. You stood up at the other side of the bench to see that he was also standing up and ready for another jump.

"_(Y/N)!" _You heard Bonnie coming from the corridor "_Take this!" _She said as she threw you the flashlight. You caught it and looked at Foxy confidently. He let out another scream before the jumping but you started to flash him intermittently into the eyes.

Suddenly, he started to blink repeatedly and look around confused; his system was restarted. However, he made something unexpected. He didn't distinguish friends or enemies anymore, so he looked at Bonnie and jumped at her with a scream.

"_Bonnie!" _You screamed as you hugged her and covered her with your own body. Suddenly, you felt a sharp straight pain on your back. Foxy slashed it with his hook.

"_(Y/N)! No!" _Bonnie yelled as you bit your lip to try not to focus on the pain. Foxy prepared for another slash… until you heard the clock's song. You could make it until 6 AM after all… Suddenly, Foxy ran quickly to the parts and service room.

"_Oh no…" _Bonnie said as she examined your back carefully. You had a long bleeding cut on your skin. Surprisingly, the skin was the only thing cut off; your muscles or bones were alright "_I have to help you!"_

"_Don't worry, Bonnie… This is nothing, a pair of bandage would do"_

"_No! This isn't 'nothing'! You need help right now!" _You couldn't argue much with her since she dragged you to the kitchen. She took out some alcohol to sanitize the injury and a pair of bandage to cover it. Minutes later, you had a long bandage wrapped around your chest and back but you felt better.

"_Such great nursing skills!" _You praised her.

"_A lot of kids get hurt when they're playing, so we need to know how to react" _She said smiling.

"_Thank you" _You said as you hugged her tightly "_If it wasn't for you, right now I would be squeezed inside of a suit" _You laughed nervously.

"_It's nothing… I didn't want you to be killed…" _She said as she hugged you back, blushing.

"_Well, we'll see again this afternoon. I hope Freddy and Chica are better when I come back"_

"_I hope so… Bye…" _She said shyly as you headed to the restaurant's exit.

**Wow! Night two completed! The older models are beginning with their dirty tricks… Let's see if Freddy and Chica get better… And about those missing kids? You might already know the answer. If not, you'll have to wait patiently to the next chapter!**

**Please review! And see you next chapter!**


	5. Ch 5 Whispers

**Wow! Looks like this story is being more popular than I expected! Let's not let you all down! Also, I'm sorry if I delayed a bit. Christmas stuff.**

**Let's start the chapter then!**

_Ch. 5 Whispers_

You finished up your lunch and changed the bandage of your back. The injury was really better than before; it was now a long scar, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

Without any further delay, you went to the restaurant by car. You were curious if they found the children and if your new robotic friends were feeling okay.

However, the day wasn't starting well at all. When you arrived at the restaurant you could see a lot of police cars and officers wandering around the establishment. They interrogated everyone in and around the restaurant, but they allowed people to get in and out.

You were about to enter it until an officer stopped you "_Excuse me, mister. You have to answer some questions before we let you in"_

"_Alright" _You said. You didn't understand why they were there, but you knew that it was better to cooperate.

"_Can you tell me your name?"_

"_(Y/N), sir"_

"_Why did you come to this restaurant?"_

"_Well… I work here" _Suddenly, the officer looked at you frowned. It looks like he didn't like the fact that you work here.

"_You work here, uh? And what is your duty?"_

"_I'm the security guard in the night shift, sir"_

"_Oh…" _And then, his suspicious glare disappeared. But why? What was the difference between the day shift and the night shift? "_Ok. Thanks for the cooperation, (Y/N). We'll be here for a couple of days, we'll call you if we need something else from you"_

"_Okay… Um, what is this all about by the way?"_

The officer looked reluctant at first. Then, he looked at you severely "_Private matters. For now we're not allowed to tell anything to the customers or the staff of this restaurant"_

"_Oh… Alright" _You said as you entered slowly to the restaurant. There were officers even inside of the establishment. That didn't stop the children to have fun though.

Like always, the owner came behind you and patted violently your back "_Hey! Here you are! Sorry for all this mess… I've been answering questions during all the morning. I would like to go home and sleep some but they don't let me out"_

"_Good morning. What is happening?"_

"_Well… They told me not to say anything but… screw it. You remember what happened yesterday?"_

"_Yeah, five children disappeared"_

"_Well… Looks like they didn't show up. So they think that someone killed them, they didn't find their corpses though…"_

"_Someone killed them?!" _(_Well, it has some logic behind. Five children disappearing in the same place and the same time… Yeah, it's reasonable that it could be a murder_)

"_On top of that, they suspect that the killer is one of the restaurant's staff… This is just great…" _The old man groaned. (_The killer is an employee? Now I understand why the officer looked at me suspiciously before_) "_Oh, and don't tell the animatronics. They can get very upset if they discover that there's a killer among us. Especially Freddy, he also can get a little… violent…" _The owner said grimly.

"_There's also another thing I need to ask you"_

"_Ask away, kiddo!"_

"_What's the big deal with the older models? Last night one of them almost kills me! He even left me like this!" _You said as you revealed your bandage.

"_The older models? What are you talking about? They didn't move anymore. Maybe you did that injury for yourself and you didn't notice" _The owner said more nervous and serious than ever.

"_What? But the phone guy told me…"_

"_He just likes to scare others! Don't pay attention to him!" _He said trying to avoid the conversation (_Isn't he contradicting himself? He told me that the phone guy would tell me useful tips… Hmm… Freddy was right after all, I mustn't trust in this guy at all…_)

"_Well… Okay, Mr. Fredbear. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose" _You said as you went through the restaurant to the show stage. Looks like the animatronics are arranging an especial event for today. All the kids were sitting in their seats as Freddy talked through his microphone.

"_Hi, kids!"_

"_Hi, Freddy!" _The children yelled at the same time.

"_I'm so happy to see you all today with us! Today, I and our friend Bonnie will do a concert just for you! Enjoy!" _Freddy said happily.

"_Yay!" _All the children cheered again. Bonnie started to play her bass guitar while Freddy sang through his microphone. Obviously, the song was too childish for you, but the kids enjoyed it. However, you felt very happy to see that everyone was better.

Chica and Mangle were sharing cupcakes and pizzas with the children.

"_Oh! It's you again, Uh!" _Balloon boy said behind you.

"_Good morning, BB. How are you guys doing today?"_

"_Fine! Freddy and Chica are feeling so much better! Oh! And… sorry for stealing your flashlight last night… I never expected Foxy to come"_

You patted his head "_Don't worry, nobody expected it. Just make sure you don't steal me again" _You smirked as BB nodded. Then he went to play with the other kids.

Suddenly, your head started to hurt. It hurt too much; you even hold it with your hands. That's when you heard something strange in your head. It was a chilling whisper that made your entire body to shake.

SAVE THEM

And suddenly, the pain stopped… Now you were looking at your surroundings and trembling. Even the innocent laughs of the kids looked frightening. (_What was that?! Why did I hear a voice inside of my head?!_)

"_I hope you liked it kids! Until next time!" _Freddy said as the song ended.

"_Bye Freddy!" _The children said.

You were still holding your head and trying to gather your thoughts about that strange whisper. Suddenly, you felt a gentle touch on your shoulder that made you jump a little "_Hey… What's wrong…?" _Bonnie said sweetly. She noticed you holding your head, so she was worried if something was wrong.

"_No… N-Nothing, it's nothing…" _You said trying to keep composure "_I just felt dizzy for a moment"_

"_And how's your back doing?"_

"_Good! It's not bleeding anymore so I suppose I'm alright"_

"_Such a relief…" _She said as she rubbed her fingers on your shoulders. Then, she quickly moved away, blushing.

"_It was a great song you played back there" _You said, trying to change the subject.

"_You think so? The kids love it but I never expected anyone to praise me" _Bonnie said "_Also… Can I ask you something? What are those policemen doing here?" _You knew that you mustn't tell her about the assumed children's death. But it wasn't right to lie to her.

"_Well… um…" _You tried to tell her "_They are… trying to find the missing kids!"_

"_Really?" _She asked curious.

"_Yeah. After all, the children disappeared in this restaurant so they are investigating this place. Maybe they will find a clue of where are they"_

"_Oh, good! I'm sure Freddy will be happy to know that! Until night shift!" _Bonnie said with a smile. You waved your hand at her. (_Well… Let's go back home_) You thought. However, you remembered what the phone guy told you last night.

_I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking…_

That made you more curious than before about The Puppet (_Maybe a little peek won't hurt…_) Then, you headed to the prize and counter corner. The room was empty which made a chilling atmosphere. You walked slowly to the music box and gulping. Was The Puppet that bad?

Then, you opened the box slowly. You saw a black slim animatronic inside of the box. Like Bonnie said, his mask was really creepy. It was all white with red cheeks and tears running down his eyes… or his hollow sockets actually. He was lying limp in the bottom of the box with his creepy smile.

"_Um… hello?" _You tried to talk to him, but he didn't make a move "_You're… The Puppet, right? Freddy and the others told me about you… I-I'm (Y/N), the new security guard. The others befriended with me just fine, so I thought you would like to come out and talk to me too… So, what do you think?" _But you didn't receive any type of answer. He was just lying there, smiling… Just like an actual puppet…

"_Well… okay, I'll leave you here… If you want to come out this night and meet me with the others, you're free to come anytime. And don't worry, I'll make sure the music box don't stop…" _You said looking at him once again, hoping for some type of reaction from him, anything… However, that reaction never came.

You decided to give up. You closed the box again and headed to the exit… Suddenly, when you were about to leave the restaurant, you felt that horrible pain in your head again as another chilling whisper came to your mind.

YOU CAN'T

You hold your head as you panted in horror. Why were you hearing these things? Was because you were somehow traumatized about the children's disappearing? But you just felt sad for that; not horrified, just sad.

(_Maybe I just need to sleep… I'm sure that I didn't sleep well and that's why I'm having those… whispers in my mind… Yes, I'm sure of it. I'll just go home, sleep and come here when the night shift starts. Everything will be fine!_) You said to yourself, trying to look for a logical explanation for this. But… you couldn't help having a strange bad feeling about all this. Somehow, you were sure that the problems have just started… you have still three nights left in this place…

What more things you still have to witness?

_To be continue…_

**So… the five children are dead… And what were those whispers in your mind? How will Freddy react when he finds out about the children's death? We'll find out all those things in next chapters.**

**Again, I must apologize for the gap. I'm very busy with all this Christmas stuff. I was able to arrange this chapter before Christmas Eve, so I suppose my new chapter will be something like my present for you all!**

**I hope you like this chapter! And I hope you all enjoy your holidays! Merry Christmas!**

**Please review and see you next chapter!**


	6. Ch 6 Lost trust

**I'm back! I'm still alive, I was enjoying this beautiful season with my family so I've been busy (Hell, I'm still busy. Yeah, my family members are really attached to each other) I hope you enjoyed your Christmas day. This chapter will be something like my present for you all!**

**Let's do this!**

_Ch. 6 Lost trust_

10 PM. You were at home eating your dinner and reading a newspaper. It didn't last long until they talked about the five missing, and possibly dead children in the news. How could this be? It wouldn't have sense if the children disappeared for themselves, so the people decided to call this case a 'homicide'. Because of that, they are investigating the case to find clues that lead them to the killer.

That's when you started to think deeply. If it was a murder… who's the killer? If the children disappeared in the restaurant at the same time… does that mean that the killer is one of the employees? If it was the case, it would explain why the officer looked at you suspiciously when you told him that you worked there today

"_Great… this week can't be better… First, I find out that the robots are more human than I thought. Then, the older models try to kill me. Later, I discover that five children got killed. And lastly, their killer is one of my co-workers. Why wouldn't I find a regular job?"_

Two hours later, you finally went to the restaurant for the third night of your work. Like yesterday, Mr. Fredbear wasn't there. But there were a couple of policemen walking around the restaurant today. They looked at you suspiciously seeing you coming so late to the restaurant.

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" _One of them asked rudely.

"_I'm the security guard at night shift. I came to work" _You said as you showed them your contract to prove them you weren't lying.

"… _Alright… Get in" _He said through clenched teeth.

And there you were; another night inside the empty and quiet restaurant. You'll have to wait until Freddy and the others start to move, so you went to your office once again. You sat behind the bench, turned on the fan and checked the flashlight.

Suddenly, you heard noises coming from the vents and the main hall. You laughed lowly (_How playful you are guys_) Seconds later, BB and Chica came from the left vent while Bonnie and Mangle came from the right vent, and Freddy came from the main hall.

"_Surprise!" _They all yelled at the same time.

"_Good night guys! I see that you feel better Freddy"_

"_Indeed. Sorry for what happened yesterday; we didn't know that Foxy was moving" _Freddy said nervously.

"_Bad news" _Mangle interrupted "_If Foxy did move yesterday, maybe the other models will try to move too" _That last statement didn't please you at all. You had a hard time trying to avoid Foxy, but tonight you'll have to deal with the other models… great.

"_Don't worry about that, (Y/N)! While you were out we were preparing a plan!" _Chica yelled winking.

"_A plan?" _You asked as BB took out five walkie-talkies. All of the animatronics took one of the walkie-talkies.

"_This is the plan (Y/N)" _Bonnie started "_They wouldn't move until 2 AM, so while we wait we're going to enjoy our time together the best we can"_

Freddy continued "_At 2 AM Bonnie, Chica, BB and Mangle are going to take their positions in the party rooms while I stay here with you"_

"_If we see a robot wandering around, we'll warn Freddy through the walkie-talkie so you can put on the mask in time!" _BB said.

"_We will take care of the animatronics so you can focus on the music box! That's what I call a team work!" _Chica yelled happily.

"_Wow! That really sounds like a good plan!" _You conceded.

"_Right but… What do we do while we wait?" _Mangle said.

"_Not fear! BB has the solution!" _BB said with a heroic tone "_I found a deck of cards in the dining room before. Maybe someone forgot it there… so now's mine!" _The little robotic boy said.

"_Ah… card games, I love them" _Freddy said with a sigh of pleasure "_Alright, buddies! Let's play poker! I'm going to lead you all to bankrupt!"_

Suddenly, the phone rang; just as the previous night "_Who is it?" _Chica asked.

"_It's just one of my co-workers. He likes to leave me messages" _You said as the message started.

_Hello? Hello? See? I told you wouldn't have any problems!_

All of the animatronics looked at the phone like they were saying '_Are you kidding me?_'

_Did… Did Foxy appeared in the hallway? Probably not, I was just curious._

(_Oh no, of course he didn't appear. The injury that I have in my back it's just a decoration_) You thought to yourself with sarcasm.

_As I said, he was my favorite. They tried to remake him, you know? They tried to make him more kid-friendly so the toddler can be entertained… But kids these days can't keep their hands to themselves._

Mangle growled and clenched her fists.

_Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. It looks like there's… some type of investigation going on. You know, those death kids and all that…_

That's when you opened your eyes (_You… You stupid bigmouth!_) You looked at the robots. They also looking at the phone with their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

_I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment okay?__Anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Then, the message ended… Nobody said anything for seconds until Chica broke the silence.

"_They're… death…?" _She said quivering.

"_No… No, that can't be…" _Mangle whispered.

"_That's why… those policemen are around here? But (Y/N) told me…" _Bonnie tried to talk.

You sighed, you couldn't lie to them anymore "_Sorry Bonnie… The truth is… they're not trying to find them. They're trying to find their killer…"_

Bonnie and all of the robots looked at you surprised. You felt a sharp pain in your heart; you could feel all the distrust coming from their gaze. You understood them…

"_You… lied to me…" _Bonnie said with a little tear coming from her eyes.

"_What were you trying to do?! This isn't something to be playing around!" _Mangle yelled as her only yellow eye looked at you angrily.

"_I-I'm sorry… I just… I just didn't want you to be worried about it…" _You said ashamed.

"_Sorry?! Five children have just died and you expect us to forgive you just like that?!" _Chica roared with her eyes red from the tears.

"_I-I…" _You tried to say something, but no words came from your mouth. You knew that you did something inexcusable.

_ENOUGH!_

Freddy let out a deafening scream. Then, there was only silence. Freddy looked at you seriously and sighed "_(Y/N)… I don't know what intention you had by hiding the truth from us. But we'll discuss that tomorrow, right now we'll need to deal with the older animatronics. I hope you have a reasonable motive for tomorrow" _Freddy said with a bit of anger in his voice.

* * *

><p>2 AM. The animatronics were in the party rooms: Chica and BB in the left ones, and Bonnie and Mangle in the right ones. Chica and Mangle were in the party rooms near the main hall while Bonnie and BB were in the ones near the office. So, Chica was in the top left one, Mangle in the top right one, BB in the bottom right one and Bonnie in the bottom right one for short.<p>

Meanwhile, Freddy stayed with you in the office "_Everyone's in their post?" _Freddy asked through the walkie-talkie.

"_Affirmative" _The four robots said. Then, you checked the 'parts and services' camera. You saw that all of them were starting to stand up.

"_They're starting to move" _You said.

"_Okay. Just focus on the music box" _Freddy said nonchalantly.

"_Freddy… I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to be mad. That's why I didn't say anything…"_

"_As I said before, we'll discuss that tomorrow" _He said without looking at you. Minutes later, you heard a heavy noise coming from the hallway. Using your flashlight, you could see Foxy coming slowly from the darkness. You flashed him repeatedly until he looked around confused and went back from where he came.

"_Freddy, Chica's going to the vent" _Bonnie said through the walkie-talkie. You also heard her coming from the right vent. You put on the mask and waited her to come.

"_She's here" _Freddy whispered. You saw the huge creepy looking chicken through the mask, coming from the vent and standing up. She looked at Freddy and you with her wide and purple eyes. Seconds later, she went through the hallway.

"_You should check the music box. I'll watch the hallway" _Freddy said. Without any hesitation, you grabbed the laptop, checked the prize counter camera and winded up the music box.

Suddenly, you heard a labored moan that made you froze "_(Y/N)… Don't make a move" _Freddy said as he slowly grabbed the mask and putted it on you "_You can look now" _As he said that, you took down the laptop. Then, you saw the older model of Bonnie looking at you with his red eyes and empty face. Seconds later, he headed slowly through the hallway; just like Chica.

"_Phew… that was close" _You sighed.

"_BB? What were you doing?" _Freddy asked angrily through the little device.

"_He he… Sorry Fred, I got distracted for a second" _BB said ashamed.

"_Freddy. Chica here, you hear me?" _Chica's voice came from the walkie-talkie "_Old Freddy is coming from the front"_

You flashed the hallway to see that the old Freddy was there indeed. So you put on the mask.

And that was the entire night; an endless fight between you and the new robots vs the older robots. Eventually, you could make it until 6 AM once again. The animatronics met up together once the clock rang.

"_We did it!" _Chica said excited.

"_This was a glorious night! I enjoyed it pretty much!" _Mangle said.

"_Well um… Thank you all guys…" _You said nervously. Although, all of the robots smiled compassionately.

"_Well… I suppose that you had your reasons" _Mangle said.

"_I'm sure you didn't do it with bad intentions" _Chica smiled.

"_It doesn't matter! You're my best friend, Uh!" _BB yelled.

"_Well… Thanks guys. I see that you're not mad anymore" _You said as you relaxed a little "_Alright! Thanks for your help! I'll see you this afternoon" _You said as you took all your things and headed to the exit.

"_(Y/N)! Wait!" _You heard Bonnie calling for you from behind as you were outside of the building "_I just wanted to say you goodbye. I was worried if you were mad at us for doubting you…"_

It made you smile seeing Bonnie so worried for that. She was so cute, you thought "_Don't worry, Bon. I'm the one who has to say sorry. It was selfish for me to not telling you the truth. I understand why you were so angry at me"_

"_No… No, that's not it… I realized that we overreacted. I'm sure that you didn't tell us the truth so we wouldn't worry. You did it for our good, and we repaid that kindness with anger and yells… I feel so ashamed for doing that…" _Bonnie said sadly. You patted and stroked her head.

"_It's okay, just let's forget about what happened tonight. And I hope that they can find that killer soon" _You said trying to calm her "_Well, goodbye…" _She interrupted you as she hugged you tightly.

"_Thank you…" _She whispered shyly. After that, she ran inside the restaurant. You smiled at her as you looked for your car in the parking.

* * *

><p>Freddy and the others were in the dining hall waiting for Bonnie to arrive. Once she appeared from the door, Freddy stood up and looked at her severely. "<em>Why you went outside?"<em>

"_Uh… I-I just wanted to apologize… If I tell you the truth, I think we overreacted a little…"_

"_Yeah we did, did we? But hey, it doesn't matter right? They'll find the killer soon" _Chica said.

"_No, Chica that's not it. Don't you realize the danger?" _Freddy said.

"_Uh? What are you talking about Fred?" _BB asked.

"_I've been blind all this time… but now I understand. Five children disappearing in the same place and the same time?" _Freddy said as his anger increased slowly. The other animatronics looked at him confused.

"_I don't get your point Fred...__"_ BB said.

"_Wait... I think I do... Are you saying...?__" _Chica asked.

"_..._ _that the killer is one of the restaurant's staff?" _Mangle continued.

"_Indeed..." _Freddy ended their questions grimly.

"_What?!" _Bonnie and the others yelled.

"_But who it is? Who is the killer?" _Chica asked as she scratched her blonde hair.

"_There aren't so many employees but even so it will be hard to find'im..." _BB continued.

"_Or not..." _Freddy said with an evil smirk "_You already know that this company is full of corrupt bastards, and I'm sure the world will never miss them. So if we kill them all we will find him faster than those slow cops"_

_"A-Are you serious?!" _Bonnie yelled "_E-Even if it's...?!"_

"_Even if it's (Y/N)"_ Freddy cleared Bonnie's suspicion.

"_Freddy! Are you listening to yourself?!" _Chica and Mangle yelled confused.

"_D-Don't you think this is too radical?! I-I mean… We're talking about (Y/N)! He's our friend!" _Bonnie said.

"_I'm sorry girls, but he's an employee, and he already lied to us. Who guarantees us that he's the killer but he's acting kind to fool us?" _Freddy said without realizing his own insane words.

"_But you already know him! He's so kind and nice… He wouldn't hurt a fly!" _Bonnie said trying that Freddy come to his senses. To make things worse, Mangle, Chica and BB were starting to buy Freddy's words.

"_Well... Maybe Freddy is right... It won't be the first time that someone betrays us..." _Chica said sadly.

"_Chica! You too?!" _Bonnie said desperately.

"_That's enough Bonnie! If I ever see you with him you'll know the consequences! Subject closed!"_

"_But…!"_

"_I. Said. Subject Closed!" _Freddy said with his heavy and angry voice that made the others quiver "_All of you! Come back to your respective positions! Now!" _He said angrily as BB and Mangle ran to their rooms scared.

Bonnie crossed her arms and sobbed powerless. She couldn't believe that her lifelong friends will be capable to kill someone. This won't make them better than the killer. Chica rested her hands on the humanized bunny's shoulders "_I know this is hard Bonnie, but Freddy's right… Just… try to mentally prepare yourself for this… I also don't want to do this, but I know it's the best…" _The humanized chicken said sadly.

Eventually, Bonnie was left alone in the dining hall sobbing. Then, she clenched her fists "_No… This is definitely not right! I know that (Y/N) is not a killer! I don't care if Freddy tear me apart with his own hands, I won't let them to kill the only human friend I made in my whole life! (Y/N), I'll protect you!"_

_To be continue…_

**Shoot! Now the older models are against you too?! Just when the night wouldn't get worse… Well, Bonnie's by your side! It's better than nothing!**

**I hope you had a great Christmas day! Mine was fantastic! And it looks like this will be my last work this year. The next chapter will be posted once we reach 2015! Happy New Year!**

**Please review and see you next chapter!**


	7. Ch 7 The mysterious puppet

**I came back! I hope you are already enjoying 2015!**

**PD: Some of you may have already noticed this, but for those who have not, I edited the last part of the previous chapter. The user Ekstez mentioned it and I also saw it, so I wanted to change that. Now the reason why the animatronics want to kill you is a more reasonable one (for me, at least)**

**Let's head with the chapter!**

_Ch. 7 The mysterious puppet_

"_Well… It looks like it got better" _You said as you looked at your back through your bathroom's mirror, your back was now completely better. You took a bath before changing your clothes so you could visit your friends after the little trouble you had last night.

Suddenly, you heard your phone ringing (_Who could this be?_) You said as you grabbed it. It was Mr. Fredbear. Why him? Why was he calling you now?

"_Hello?" _You said bringing the phone to your ear.

"_(Y/N)! Bring your freaking fat ass right here now!" _The old man said in an intimidating angry tone "_What the hell did you to the freaking robots?!" _(_Wow! Those are really nasty words for an old man, you know?_)

"_What happened?! What did I do?!" _You asked with great confusion.

"_Just get over here right now! Motherfu…" _He said interrupting himself as he hung up. You looked at the phone confused (_And what happened now?_) You sighed as you dressed up and drove your car to the restaurant. However, once you entered in it you could notice that something was strange. The children were playing happily in the dining area but the parents were all at the entrance or outside the establishment with all the policemen.

"_Um, excuse me…" _You said as you approached to a woman "_Why are you all here? Your kids are enjoying inside, shouldn't you be watching for them so they don't get hurt?"_

"_I know dear, but… it's just that the animatronics aren't themselves. They act really weird with us, but they seem to enjoy being with the kids so it's fine, I guess…"_

"_Oh… alright, thanks" _You said as you ran to the office remembering your angry boss (_They're acting weird? But why? I thought they were just fine yesterday…_)

Once you got into the office you could see your boss muttering angry, and holding a sheet of paper in his hand "_What's the matter, Mr. Fredbear?"_

"_What's the matter?! What's the matter?! This is it! This freaking thing just made my day!" _He said as he looked with frustration to the paper "_This is just great… Just when this place couldn't have worse reputation!"_

"_Umm… can you stop yelling and tell me what's going on?"_

"_This?! Those stupid parents sued me because of the death of those stupid children! To cop it all, those officers think that one of my employees is the killer! That's outrageous! And you… What the hell did you do?!" _He yelled angrily. However, you remained silent since you hadn't any idea of what was happening "_Those stupid robots are acting aggressive and rudely towards the adults! Especially towards the restaurant's staff! Did you mess up with them?!"_

"_I can promise you that I didn't do anything" _You said calmly. Although, you couldn't deny that you weren't confused of the new animatronics' behavior "_Let me talk with them, maybe they can tell me what's wrong"_

The old man muttered again "_Okay… But I need you to say something for them. I had enough bad luck with this damned restaurant! If someone of them makes a huge mistake… Their days are counted, with this restaurant as well"_

"_O-Okay…" _You shivered as you thought about it. They will be trashed… This whole mess was too confusing. It's like there was an evil being bringing the despair to the restaurant.

IT'S ME

And again… you felt that scary chill down your spine. You heard another whisper followed by a laugh. This wasn't a joke anymore! Why the hell was all this happening?! You had no idea but you knew that you'll find out.

"_Are you okay, kiddo?" _The owner asked seeing you so nervous all of a sudden.

"_Uh…? Oh, yes… Yes, I am. I just had a sudden headache. I'll go and see the robots" _You said as you left the office slowly with an uncomfortable feeling. (_I think I can understand why Mr. Fredbear; Fazbear Entertainment went through so many things. First there were the rumors about the first establishment; they were just rumors but they seriously damaged the restaurant reputation_)

The kids were running and playing joyfully as you passed by them, and ignoring them (_Then, five children disappeared and possibly died in this place, which made the restaurant to receive a grand sue from the children's parents. And they suspect that the killer is an employee of this establishment…_)

You finally reached the show stage. Freddy and the others were playing happily with the children. No adult could be seen (_And they're acting weirdly. This company is in serious troubles; if they make just another mistake, no matter how small it is, it would mean the immediate closure of the restaurant… I can't blame Mr. Fredbear for his burst of anger…_)

Suddenly, you noticed that Freddy looked at you with his eyes widened. He whispered something to the children who were playing with him and he approached to you slowly. He was just a little taller than you, but his muscular complex and his strong blue eyes were intimidating "_(Y/N)…" _He said in a graver tone than usual.

"_H-Hi, Freddy…" _You said trying to sound calm and friendly.

"_What brings you here?"_

"_Well… The same reason as the other days, maybe? I just passed by to say hello!" _And then, there was just an uncomfortable silence between you two a couple of seconds "_I-I see that you're enjoying with the kids today. As always, right? Haha!" _You slowly were realizing that something was not right. Freddy isn't the type of guy… or robot, who's serious and quiet "_Uh… And why the kids aren't with their parents?"_

"_They don't want to enter. That's their problem" _Freddy said nonchalantly. Then, you could see that BB had just arrived beside Freddy.

"_Oh, hi BB! How are you doing today buddy?" _But the only answer you received was an awkward silence again "_C'mon! Don't be so reluctant now! High five!" _You said as you brought up your hand up at him. But the little robotic boy just looked at you frowning. Now was clearer than ever, something was not right with them.

You looked briefly to Mangle, Chica and Bonnie just to see that the girls also looked at you suspiciously "_Freddy… what's wrong with you?" _You spoke softly "_Did I do something rude? Why are you so angry at me all of a sudden" _You said with a confusing and sad tone.

"_That's not any of your business" _BB said rudely.

"_Private matters. I'll only say this; if those incompetents out there cannot find the killer, we'll do it before he or she could harm anyone else" _Freddy said sternly.

You opened wide your eyes in realization before laughing a little "_Is that it? Oh, don't worry about that, guys! I agree with you that sometimes the police can be a little slow, but they'll eventually find the killer! Relax!"_

Freddy remained silent and looking at you deeply before he spoke again with his authoritarian voice "_We will decide that. If we want to intervene, we will intervene. Now get out"_

"_Wha-? Wait, wait just a second… Don't you…?"_

"_I. Said. Get. Out" _Freddy said now slightly angry. You looked at him frowning; why was he so aggressive? You wouldn't let this stone not turned around. You opened your mouth to argue with him, until you felt a little soft hand pressing your chest. You looked at your side and saw Bonnie frowned; she shook her head "_(Y/N), please listen to Freddy. We'll find that killer so please leave us alone. We have all under control"_

You felt your heart breaking. Even Bonnie was like this too? The most caring, sweet and nice of the animatronics was acting like this? You couldn't understand anything anymore "_Come now please. You have to get out" _She said as she pushed you from the back towards the entrance.

However, while she was pushing you, you felt that she was slipping her hand inside of your pocket. Why would she do that? Did she… leave you something in your pocket? "_I'm sorry (Y/N), but we were programmed for this. We can't stay still when there's a criminal walking freely around. You understand us… right?" _She said worried and sad.

You also felt sad when you looked at her beautiful green eyes filled with sorrow "_Yes Bonnie… Sorry for annoy you all…" _You said as she went again to the dining hall, leaving you alone in the hallway. That's when you put your hand inside of the pocket; you took the foreign object and looked at it with surprise.

It was a note.

(_A note…? Why would Bonnie give me a note?_) You guessed while you started to read it.

_(Y/N), by the time you've read this you may be aware of the strange acting of Freddy and the rest of us. I'm so sorry to tell you that you're in danger_

(_Danger?_) You thought for a second. You decided to continue the read. _Freddy's a real nice guy, but he can get really paranoid sometimes. That's why we're all like this: We know that the killer is among the establishment staff, so they've decided to kill every employee so sooner or later they will find him or her. And… I'm afraid to say… that it also includes you…_

"_What?!" _You yelled (_They're trying to kill me?!_) That took you by surprise. How could they try to kill you? You were their friend… right? For now, it was better to finish Bonnie's letter. _I have no choice but to obey Freddy, but I'm against this purpose and of course I won't kill you. You're our friend… my friend… and I will never hurt a friend…_

You couldn't help but to smile. After all, it looks like Bonnie was still the nice and caring girl she always was. _So I decided to help you indirectly; Freddy wouldn't be happy if he discovers that I helped you, but that won't stop me. I don't have time to write more so I need you to meet me today at 10 PM. There's still a possibility that you can still survive. I'll tell you everything once we meet. Please, be careful… Bonnie._

You ended the note with a smile (_Bonnie…_) You thought with a sweet tone in your inner voice. But suddenly, you started to hear a low malicious laugh coming from the hall. Hesitating at first, you started to walk slowly through long corridor until you reached prize counter's door.

Once you opened the door, you noticed that the laugh was coming from the music box (_Is that… The Puppet?_) You thought. You knocked the box to see if he will answer you this time. But the laugh stopped just when you knocked it "_Umm… Hello?" _You tried to make him to come out "_Don't play dumb. I already know that you're here and you're listening to me" _You said with anger.

Suddenly, the box cover flew away and the slim tall black animatronic got out with a jump and bursting a laugh. The sudden laughter make you jump from the impression "_Hahahaha! So funny! You humans are so funny!"_

You stood up and looked at the smiling puppet. It was terrifying to see him with that creepy smile and those hollow and tearful eyes "_Okay… You revealed yourself, at long last. Why do you keep yourself in there?"_

He looked at you with his creepy empty sockets for seconds before speaking "_I just hate to be out. The only thing I love is that beautiful melody of the box… and children's faces when I startle them if the music ends! You got to see them, they're waaaay to funny! Hahahaahaha!"_

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. Somehow, you didn't like this guy's attitude; he reminded you to The Joker in some way "_Like that same face you putted a couple of minutes ago and yesterday. Seriously, you looked like if you were listening something in your head! Hahahahahaha!"_

"_What?!" _Was he referring to the whispers?! Did he know something about it?! "_Like if I was listening something?! Something like whispers?!" _You yelled angrily and determined.

"_Whispers? What whispers? I didn't say whispers. Did someone say whispers?" _He said like if he was talking to the public of a comedy club.

"_Hey! Don't try to fool me! You know something, I'm sure of it! Tell me, you're the one who causes those whispers?!"_

Again, he took a couple of seconds to talk "_The answer is yes… and yet, no…"_

"_What?"_

"_Let's say that I'm just the catalyst of the one who wants to give the message. A messenger, so to speak"_

"_A messenger? But who's the one who wants to give me the message? And what does he or she want me to do?"_

"_Hmhmhmhm… You'll need to find out for yourself, my dear target… And I need to remind you that you only have two days leeeft" _He said singing a little in the last word.

"_Two days?" _(_Oh, right… Mr. Fredbear hired me for just five nights, and today will be the fourth…_)

"_What will be first? You go away safely from this place? Or we kill you? Hmm… interesting game we have…" _The creepy puppet said grimly "_Although… Maybe the fate wouldn't be so happy for us the animatronics too. Hmhmhmhm…" _This last statement made you curious.

"_What are you talking about? What will happen to the animatronics?" _You asked worried.

"_Tick-tock, tick-tock… Time runs out, target… Would you be able to make the difference before it's too late?" _He said teasingly as he entered again in box and went limb.

(_Make the difference…?_) You thought stunned as you exited the room. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good at all. Why the animatronics were so aggressive with no apparent motive? Why The Puppet shows himself now? And what was he talking about?

Too many unanswered questions, but you hoped that you could resolve all of them before you leave this place. Something big is going down in this restaurant and you'll find out what it is.

_To be continue…_

**And this ends chapter 7. We finally see The Puppet! But what was he referring to? He's just a messenger? The animatronics' fate? Does that mean that the animatronics are in danger?**

**Too many questions… I hope you could enjoy my return with this chapter! Happy New Year!**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Ch 8 Uncovered plan

_Ch. 8 Uncovered plan_

You were driving your car to the restaurant at the time Bonnie requested you in her note. You also saw that Bonnie wanted to meet you at the back of the restaurant wrote at the back of the note. As soon as you got there, you headed slowly to the back of the establishment. There still were a few people in the restaurant.

"_Hi, Bonnie" _You said as you saw the humanized female bunny standing beside the back door. You hardly could see since the street was dark; only a single streetlight illuminated the place.

"_Oh! Hi! I was worried that you wouldn't come…" _Bonnie said softly as she approached to you.

"_Well… Can you now please tell me what's going on? All this tension is killing me…"_

"_Yeah… I'm sure of it. Sit here, this will take long" _She said as she took your hand and dragged you to a near bench. "_Well… I already told you why Freddy and the others are acting strange now. Our willing to protect the kids is really strong… it can make us to do extreme things as you can see…"_

"_Yeah, I think I can understand you; even if your methods aren't honorable…"_

"_(Y/N), listen to me. This night will be really hard. Now you have to control eight animatronics with the cameras and the music box, but there's still a way to get out of this" _Bonnie said frowning which picked up your interest "_Fazbear Entertainment designed us with a special feature if we get into the 'search-for-the-criminal' mode. When we're in this mode, our body modifies itself and we turn into our animalized form"_

"_Animalized form?" _You asked curious.

"_That's right. They designed us with this human appearance so children and grown-ups alike could see us friendly. They even gave us an emotion feature so when we're like this we feel and think like a normal human would do" _All those things that Bonnie was telling you surprised you. You already knew that they were designed like that but when you stopped to think about it… you realized how amazing that was. A robot with a human appearance, feels and thoughts? What a great technology! And now that you remember, you hardly thought about them as robots during your stay here.

"_However…" _Bonnie continued "_once we swap into our animalized form our human features disappear. When we're like that we're just like an animalized robot with the only intention but to find and beat the ones we have registered in our criminal data base…" _Bonnie said with a sad and stern voice.

"_Wow… That really sounds creepy… But how does that help me?"_

Then, Bonnie smiled as her ears moved happily "_Remember those tricks you used to avoid the older models? You know, the mask and the flashlight?"_

"_Sure I do" _You replied.

"_Well~… Those tricks don't work on us like this… But once we're into our animalized form… they sure do!" _Bonnie said happily.

"_Oh!" _You yelled as you realized the entire situation. If they acted the same as the older models, then you shouldn't have any problems! "_Even so… it will be hard" _You said to the female bunny.

"_That's why I need you to trust me…" _She said as she stood up and looked at you pleading "_I'll turn into that mode too, but I'll make sure to control myself. I'll pretend to try to kill you but I'll do every means at hand to keep you alive!" _She said confidently as she held her fist near to her heart like she was making a promise.

You looked at her raising an eyebrow. She took your hand slowly and looked at you with her green beautiful eyes "_Please… I know I'm horrible to be asking you this since I doubted you… But I don't want you to die…" _She let out a single tear "_I know that you aren't horrible enough to kill someone… You're one of the nicest people I've ever met… Please, trust in me…" _She pleaded with her sweet soft voice.

You smiled and stroked her blue short hair "_I trust in you… I'll leave my life in your hands, okay?" _She opened wide her eyes. She didn't expect you to take this so calmly; after all, looks like she was right about you being so nice. She smiled as she couldn't resist the urge to hug you.

"_I'll keep you alive… I promise…" _You played with her bunny ears as you hugged. She giggled a bit "_That tickles!"_

"_Whoops! Sorry!" _You said nervously with a smile.

"_I'll wait impatiently for midnight. Good luck!" _Bonnie said joyfully as she let you go. You caressed her hair one more time. Without even thinking, you kissed her in the forehead which made her blush crimson.

"_Bye Bonnie…" _You said gallantly as you walked again to your car.

"_B-B-Bye…" _She said even if you were already away from her.

You entered into your car as you blushed too (_Maybe that was out of the subject… Why did I kiss her? Hell! She's just a robot!_) Now what Bonnie said became clear. They were made so human that you couldn't tell that they were robots… Maybe… you were starting to like her? But that was impossible! How could you fall in love with a machine?!

But… maybe it could work… She was beautiful, kind, caring… She could also feel like a human even if she was a robot… Maybe… it could work out…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the restaurant the animatronics were enjoying their time alone since there weren't almost any customer. BB, Mangle and Chica were playing Parcheesi while Freddy stood near them tapping his finger on his arm with impatience.<p>

"_Ha! Another token inside!" _Chica yelled as she got her third token at home. Mangle had two while BB hadn't any token at home.

"_Hey! Not fair! How do you do that?!" _BB yelled upset.

"_*giggle* I'm just lucky…" _Chica teased him.

They heard the back door opening as Bonnie entered like if she didn't want anyone to hear her. "_Where were you Bonnie?" _Freddy asked the humanized bunny with the same tone of voice a father will have if his daughter came back home too late from a party.

"_Oh! Eh… I was just looking for my guitar! I thought I lost it somewhere but I remembered that I left it at the show stage! My bad, he he he…" _She said as she rubbed the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"_Uh… I know you didn't but… how could you possibly lose the guitar at the back of the restaurant?" _Mangle asked suspiciously.

"_You never know! Sometimes you can find the most unexpected thing in the most unexpected place" _Bonnie said trying to sound convincing.

"_Enough, girls" _Freddy said with his grave voice "_You know what we need to do tonight. Prepare yourselves and be ready for this. And if you see an older model, let it be; after all, they are trying to do the same thing we want to do"_

"_Yes, Freddy…" _All of the other robots said sadly. Freddy, Mangle and BB went to do other things as they waited. Only Bonnie and Chica remained at the dining area. Bonnie saw that Chica was looking at the ground and sighing.

"_Are you alright, Chica?" _Bonnie asked as she rested her hand on Chica's shoulder.

"_Bonnie…" _The humanized chicken said as she looked at the bunny with her eyes red from tears "_I can understand how you feel… I don't want to do this… How could (Y/N) kill someone?" _Bonnie hugged tightly Chica as she cried on Bonnie's shoulder.

"_Chica… We can resolve this up. The only thing we need to do is stop this! Let's try to convince Freddy!" _Bonnie said as she tried to persuade Chica.

"_You know that I also want to stop this… but that is impossible… You already know when Freddy gets furious it's impossible to convince him…" _Chica said sorrowful "_Just… let me alone for a minute… I hope this night pass quickly…" _The sad humanized chicken said as she stood up and headed through the hallway.

(_Well… I tried to make this easier…_) Bonnie thought.

* * *

><p>12 AM. Night four started in your work here. You headed to the office avoiding the show stage; you felt that you didn't want to look at the animatronics.<p>

Once you were in the office you checked if the flashlight worked and if the mask was in the right place (_*sigh*… Alright. Take a breath (Y/N), tonight you'll need to focus more than ever…_) You creaked your hand's bones with decision (_So be it!_)

As you expected, the phone rang again as your co-worker's message was heard.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Okay, so maybe you already know about this but we've receive some serious claims from those death children's parents. As things are right now, I'm sure we'll have to close in a few days. But I want to emphasize that Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing._

(_Wrong. I know that someone from Fazbear Entertainment is behind all this_) You thought with anger as the phone guy continued talking.

_Oh, and tonight try to avoid eye contact with the newer models. We're not sure what's going on with them, but they have been acting unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Oh! I forgot to mention… we have a birthday scheduled for tomorrow. The boss told me to request you to come tomorrow; he wants you to control the animatronics so they don't do anything weird._

(_A birthday? Why am I supposed to go? The animatronics interact with kids just fine, right? That's what you said. If that's the case, there wouldn't be any problems… *sigh* Okay, I'll go. Just in case_)

_Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!_

(_Alright… Time to get serious_) You thought as you took your laptop to see what's going on at the show stage. Bonnie's statement became clear; Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all of them had an animal appearance right now. They weren't 'humans' anymore, just a robotic regular bear, bunny and chicken.

"_I wonder how that works…" _You asked to yourself. Then, you changed into the game zone area to see that BB was just now a creepy looking robotic toy with a balloon. And when you changed into the kids cove camera, Mangle was just now a white fox head with a bunch of metallic limbs and wires.

You looked at the clock. 1 AM. This was just the beginning of the night, but you knew that you could make it. After all, you weren't completely alone.

You changed into the prize counter camera and winded up the music box. You looked at it with curiosity; what was that creepy marionette hiding? And for what purpose?

Your thought trance got interrupted as you heard a high-pitched laugh. You changed into the other cameras trying to find the cause of the laugh. It was BB; you knew it once you changed into his camera and saw that he was no longer there.

(_Oh, great… Now is when things are going down_) You thought. You tried to find him once again but he wasn't anywhere; it was like if he disappeared. Casually, you saw that the older Bonnie was already exiting from the parts and service room. His slow steps looked like if he was saying 'I'm coming for yoooou'.

After that, you heard something in the main hall. You turned on the flashlight and saw that Foxy was already preparing for jump at you again. You flashed at him various times until he ran back to the parts and service room.

Just when you thought that you could relax, you noticed that the music box was about to end (_Shoot!_) You thought as you winded it up with your heart racing fast. Suddenly, you heard something coming from the left vent. You put on the mask quickly as you saw BB coming from it.

Once he went out, you put off the mask and groaned loudly "_C'mon! I don't even have time to breath! Give me a break!"_

Minutes later, things got slightly calmer. Once you reached 2 AM you saw that the older Freddy was coming from the hallway. You grabbed the mask so you can put it on quickly.

Then, you heard something coming from the right vent. You used the light and saw Bonnie coming from the vent. You looked at the blue robotic bunny with confusion. Was Bonnie really helping you? Was she there to kill you, just as the others?

But… somehow you felt that everything was alright. So you just let her be and focused on Freddy. Not only that, you also heard that something was coming from the left vent. Once you checked the cameras you saw the older Bonnie and newer Chica coming for you. You let out a little whimper (_Please… Leave me alone already…_)

The night was passing slowly but you hardly looked at the clock since there wasn't a moment for relax. You passed the entire night winding up the music box, avoiding the animatronics and guessing why Bonnie kept staring at you through the vent.

(_Wait… Could it be…?_) As this night progressed you noticed a certain pattern in the animatronics movement to get into your office: Both Freddys and Foxy were coming from the front hall; Chica, BB and old Bonnie were coming from the left vent; and lastly, Bonnie remained in the right vent.

But where Mangle and old Chica were? They didn't come in the entire night. Maybe they're supposed to come through the right vent just like Bonnie? That's when you understood why Bonnie was there; if she remained in that place, Mangle and old Chica couldn't enter into your office; so the number of foes you'll have to fight were less than before.

(_Atta girl!_) You thought impressed.

* * *

><p>5 AM. There were just a few minutes until your shift ends and you were doing perfectly… until your flashlight turned off suddenly. You tried to turn it on but it wasn't working.<p>

"_Oh shit… Uh, Foxy… be a good fox and don't come here anymore… okay?" _You said to yourself. However, you knew that was impossible (_*sigh* Think (Y/N), think. There must be another solution for this_)

You think about it carefully while you winded up the music box. Although, once you took down the laptop you saw Bonnie standing right in front of you. You became confused "_Bonnie, you're not supposed to be in the vent?" _You whispered.

Suddenly, she let out a deafening scream as she jumped to your neck and made you fall to the floor. You were now confused. Was she really helping you? Did she… betray you?

"_Go limb" _You heard her soft voice whispering.

"_What?"_

"_Just do it" _She whispered with hurry. You decided to obey her and you relaxed all your muscles of your body. It looked like if you were death. Then, she grabbed you by the leg and dragged you though the hallway very slowly (_Maybe she just want me to pretend being death to buy time_) You thought.

While she was dragging you to the parts and service room, you could see the other animatronics around and looking at you with their wide and creepy eyes. Looks like they think that you're dead.

Finally, Bonnie and you were at the parts and service room. She was about to close the door and suddenly the clock bell rang… It was finally 6 AM.

You opened your eyes and stood up, sighing in relief. You looked at Bonnie, who was now turning into her humanized form again. She looked at you with a smile "_We did it…" _She said as she couldn't resist the urge to run and hug you tightly.

"_Tonight was a really hard night, eh?" _You asked as you stroked the back her head slowly.

"_I thought I was going to lose you…" _She said sadly as she let out tears from her eyes.

"_Don't worry… I'm right here" _You said softly to try to calm her. She looked at you frowning.

"_Go away…" _She said with seriousness.

"_What?"_

"_Go away from this place. Tell the owner that you don't want to work here anymore. That way you will be safe" _She said with confidence, she knew that it was the best for you. But… somehow, she also felt too sad for that statement.

"_Don't worry Bonnie. I still have another night and I'm sure we will do it as well as we did today" _You said trying to calm her.

"_Are you entirely sure…?"_

"_Of course! Don't worry anymore"_

"_Well… Okay… See you this afternoon, right?"_

"_You bet. You have a birthday if I can remember. I'll be there" _You said. Bonnie smiled and exited the room, leaving you alone. You looked around and noticed something strange.

"_Hmm? Where's Golden Freddy costume?" _As far as you know, only the older Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were the ones who moved; Golden Freddy's one didn't move so far. But now, that costume was nowhere to be seen… Where could it go?

* * *

><p>Bonnie went again to meet with her robotic companions who were now in their humanized forms too.<p>

"_Well… We couldn't get him tonight…" _BB said with depression.

"_We still have one more night. Make sure you kill him, got it?" _Freddy spoke angrily.

"_Freddy, please. Can't we just let him be? You and I know well that he won't do anything" _Bonnie spoke again, trying to convince Freddy one more time.

Freddy giggled evilly "_It's funny that you say that…"_

"_What?"_

"_You think I'm dumb? I noticed that you were trying to save him"_

"_W-What?! N-No! I-I-I wouldn't d-do such a-a thing!" _Bonnie said nervously.

"_Then can you explain me what were you doing in the vent? You were almost the entire night in there" _Mangle asked confused.

"_Oh… Eh… I… Eh…" _Bonnie tried to think in something but no words came out.

"_Hmph. So you really were helping him" _Freddy said grimly.

Bonnie accepted it "_*sigh* It's just… I can't Freddy… I will never believe that (Y/N) is capable of kill someone. So I won't let you touch him; you'll have to step over my dead body" _Bonnie said frowning and confident.

The other animatronics looked at Freddy expectant. He growled "_If that's so… I already warned you that you'll pay the consequences if you ever disobey me. Get her" _Freddy commanded to the other animatronics.

"_What?!" _Mangle yelled.

"_We really have to? Can't be solve this with a game of poker?!" _BB said with obvious disagree.

"_Freddy please, come to your senses! Bonnie's right, we're not acting right anymore!" _Chica yelled.

"_I. Said. Get her!" _Freddy yelled. The other robots sighed in depression as they glared at Bonnie "_I'm sorry…" _Chica whispered with sadness.

Bonnie just stood there, she closed her eyes and gulped (_Good luck (Y/N)… And please, stay alive…_)

_To be continue…_

**Oh oh! Looks like Bonnie has been uncovered! What will Freddy and the others do to her? And where did the Golden Freddy costume go? You'll find out, don't worry!**

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Ch 9 The Bite

**First, I want to let you know that I know this event doesn't take place this day, but for the sake of the story I will make this happen today. What is this event? Well… the title of the chapter can give you a hint. A huge one in fact.**

**That reminds me… WARNING: This chapter contains violence and gore. If you're uncomfortable with it you're free to leave. Reader discretion is advised.**

_Ch. 9 The Bite_

4 PM. You yawned and stretched as you woke up. You were sleeping all the morning, just like you were doing lately since your night shift at the restaurant.

"_Well… Time for birthday, I guess…" _You said as you stood up from your bed and rubbed your eyes. You weren't in the mood for a birthday today, especially for the animatronics who were now trying to kill you. You could understand why they were doing that, but you couldn't deny that their ways to achieve their goal were wrong.

"_Good thing that Bonnie understands it. I hope she didn't get caught…" _You said to yourself worried if Freddy spotted her.

You got a bath before dressing yourself and driving your way to the restaurant. There were a lot of parents and children today, as it was expected for a birthday.

However, there weren't policemen anymore… Where did they go? Did they finish their investigation?

You entered in the restaurant. The atmosphere in it was surprisingly lively for a birthday. Due to the children's yelling it was hard to pick a coherent word from their voices. Although, there was something that caught your attention…

In the middle of all the children there was a man standing beside them with a suspicious look in his eyes. You frowned with confusion; who was this guy? Suddenly, he looked in your direction and smiled as he approached to you.

"_Hey, man! Good to see your face at last!" _He said joyfully. Now you really were confused; who was this guy?!

"_Um… Sorry if this seems rude, but… who are you?" _You asked. He looked at you with surprise.

"_What? Don't you recognize my voice anymore?" _That last statement made you think. His voice? Why his voice? Normal people would refer to its face in this kind of situation… unless you didn't see his face until now…

"_Oh! You're that guy who leaves me those messages on my shifts?" _You yelled as you understood that he was the Phone Guy.

"_That's me! I'm glad to see that you're here. I really need your help here; you don't know how stressing this is… with all the kids and… you know…"_

"_Yeah, I can imagine… By the way, what happened to all those officers? Where did they go?"_

"_Oh! You don't know it? It looks like they found those death children's corpses as long with one of those weird suits"_

"_W-WHAT?! They found the children?!"_

"_That's what they said on the news this morning. Although, they didn't show any picture of the incident since they took the corpses to find any clue that leads them to the killer. And now is more than clear that the killer works here… you know, because that suit came from this establishment… I'll miss that yellow suit"_

Suddenly you felt a little pinch in your mind. Something between those words didn't seem right… "_Oh and I want you to do a little favor for me. If you have a minute, try to find that weird bunny girl. I was looking for her the entire day but I can't find her. She was supposed to play the guitar in this party but it looks like we'll have to cancel that"_

"_What?!" _Those last words made you start to sweat and worry for the poor humanized bunny "_And what about the others?! They disappeared too?!"_

"_Uh… No, the others are in their place. She's the only one missing"_

(_Oh oh… Don't tell me that Freddy caught her…_) You started to worry if she was alright… wherever she was… "_Okay, I'll try to find her…"_

"_Good to hear! Well, I have to check some things at the back of the restaurant, can you watch the kids for me?"_

"_Sure…" _You said without mood as he left to the back. You looked at the dining area door with decision. You didn't know what Freddy did to Bonnie but you won't leave without an answer.

Once you entered in the room you could see the animatronics having a good time with all the yelling kids. BB was telling some jokes to the kids as Mangle was letting herself being dismantle and reassembled again and again; you could see the expression of tiredness on her face though. Meanwhile, Freddy was arranging his microphone on the stage to sing a solo in a few minutes. Chica was holding two trays, one with a huge cake on the left hand and the other with a large pizza on the right hand. She was giving a little piece of cake and pizza to every kid with a smile. However, you noticed that that smile was different from the one she always had; this smile was false, like if it was hiding a huge pain behind it.

"_Welcome kids to Freddy Fazbear Pizza!" _Freddy said through his microphone.

"_Hi Freddy!" _The children said with a loud wave of sound.

"_We're here today to celebrate the birthday of Tom! How old are you today Tom?"_

"_I'm 7 years!" _The single Tom's voice said.

"_7 years! You're all a man! Alright friends, let's sing for our buddy Tom!"_

Then, the entire dining hall was filled with the kids and the animatronics voices, singing that famous birthday song (_Well… I won't ruin that boy's special day. After all, this song doesn't take much time_) You thought as the kids finished up the song.

"_Time to eat, buddies!" _Freddy yelled happily from the stage. The kids didn't waste a second as they started to wolf down their meal like starving wild animals (_Wow… Kids these days haven't any type of education?_) You thought as you watched at them with a gross look. After all, all those kids eating their food without any type of break and staining their clothes carelessly… that wasn't something nice to see.

Freddy came down from the show stage and you took the opportunity to talk to him. The other three animatronics looked at you surprised and expectant.

"_Freddy" _You called him severely once you were near him.

"_What?! What are you doing here today?! We have a birthday!" _He yelled but keeping his voice down.

"_That doesn't prohibit me to come to my place of work. I have some questions to you" _Your voice was so deep that even Freddy was taken back "_First of all; where is Bonnie?"_

Freddy made a really tighten frown on his eyebrows "_That's none of your business"_

"_Don't be such a cocky right now. I won't leave unless you give me a clear answer" _You said as you slightly raised your voice with anger.

Freddy just 'hmph'ed and looked at his side, ignoring you completely. But as you said, you won't stop "_Did you do something to her?" _No response came from Freddy "_Is she at the restaurant?"_

Suddenly, you could see that Freddy tighten up his nose. Looks like you shot in the bull's-eye "_So she's indeed at the restaurant…" _That relaxed you slightly, your search ratio was now more smaller.

You decided to change to another topic "_And Freddy… what's the big deal about killing me? Just because you don't know who the killer is, you decided to kill every employee? Even me, your friend?"_

Freddy took a second before talking again "_We're just doing it for the kids' sake. The police will never find the killer at this rate"_

"_No, that's wrong! They already found their corpses as long with a yellow suit from the restaurant! It wouldn't take them long to find bloodstains, fingerprints… something that leads them to the killer!" _You said with conviction, trying to make Freddy think.

Once again, he took a moment before speaking. But this time he said something quite peculiar "_… How did you know it was a yellow suit?"_

"_Uh? Oh, it was the Phone Guy" _(_Such a rude dude, he didn't even tell me his name_) "_He said…"_

_Although, they didn't show any picture of the incident._

_I'll miss that yellow suit._

(…_ Wait a second… How did HE know it was a yellow suit… if they didn't show any picture?_) Suddenly, it all made sense. You felt an overwhelming weigh in your head as it clicked inside your mind. Just like a line of domino pieces falling down one after another (_Could it be…?!_)

Your trance was interrupted by a wave of deafening screams. The kids quieted down by the sudden fright as you could hear heavy metallic footsteps coming from the hallway. In a second, the four older animatronics presented in the dining hall, breaking the door in the process.

The children screamed when they saw at them. After all, the older models were so wasted that made them really creepy. The children started to run outside of the building as the adults just stared with horror at the wasted robots.

Old Chica started to rip the wall's decorations with her wires. Old Bonnie was mashing the tables down violently with his unique arm. Old Freddy ran at the adults and started to yell at them loudly. And Foxy was just looking at everywhere with an anxious swagger.

You and the newer models hid at the back of the stage "_This doesn't make any sense!" _Mangle said breathing too quickly "_They're not supposed to move at the day!"_

"_Did they tamper with them?" _BB suggested.

"_No, that couldn't be" _You said as you looked at the current situation, thinking in a way to solve it "_Nobody touched them at nights and nobody of the staff has been seen tampering with them at days"_

"_What is the problem then?" _Freddy asked.

"_That isn't important now, we have to stop them!" _Chica yelled. She started to run at the animatronics.

"_Chica! No, wait! It's too dangerous!" _Mangle and Freddy screamed.

"_STOOOOOOOP!" _Chica yelled with all the power of her lungs. The animatronics froze in their place and looked at the humanized chicken "_C'mon… We're all friends here, don't you remember? Please, just stop with it already, okay?" _Chica asked sweetly.

None of the animatronics made a move. However, Foxy started to make a strange move for himself. He was shaking just like a dog with rabies and his legs were bending slowly. You opened wide your eyes as you realize what he was going to do.

"_Chica! Get out of there!" _You yelled as you ran as fast as you could at her. You pushed her out of the way, and then you looked at Foxy as your suspicion was confirmed.

He jumped to you and made you fall to the floor, so now he was on top of you. He raised up his head and opened wide his jaw. Your heart stopped when you saw that he was now lowering his head, straight to your face. You could catch his upper jaw with one hand and the bottom jaw with the other in time. You were doing your best to keep his mouth open and away from your face.

The second task was surprisingly easy, but the first one was becoming harder and harder as the seconds passed. Eventually, he closed tightly his jaw, trapping and stabbing your fingers with his sharp teeth. You let out a loud painful yell as you saw your fingers bleeding badly.

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _Chica yelled as she punched hardly Foxy's jaw which forced him to open his mouth and free your fingers. You looked at them as you shivered from the pain; the blood flew down to the elbow and the injuries were so serious that you could also see the bones through them.

Foxy shook his head and ran around the room like if nothing happened; the other animatronics also continued their doings. Chica held you from your shoulders and made you to stand up.

Once she brought you back to the back of the stage, she, BB and Mangle took some bandages and started to wrap your fingers carefully. For just like a moment, you remembered your first night in this place… It was really nostalgic… You wished so much to come back to that happy night with the animatronics… Why can't things come back to normal?

"_Thanks girls…" _You said sweetly once your fingers were completely wrapped up "_And thanks to you too, BB" _You winked at him which he answered you with a thumb up.

"_What happened here?!" _A male voice said from the entrance of the dining hall. It was the Phone Guy. You were about to yell at him so he could find a safe place, but you froze when you saw the older models…

They once again stopped their doings and looked at the man, but now it was a completely different look. There was anger and hatred coming from their robotic eyes. And the next thing that happened… it will be engraved in your mind for the rest of your life.

Bonnie grabbed him by the neck with his only arm and started to strangle him. He made some gagged sounds before the robotic bunny crushed him on the floor and started to stomp him with extreme violence. The phone guy started to cough blood and breathe with difficulty, but this was just the beginning of his torture…

Old Freddy grabbed him again and crushed him on the wall various times. Then, he pinned the poor busted man on the wall as the huge robotic bear started to punch merciless the man's belly. Chica and Mangle covered their mouths at the sight of such a horrible spectacle. BB just covered his eyes; and you and Freddy looked at it with eyes wide open and unable to speak.

Just to make it worse, while Freddy was holding him on the wall Chica raised her arms as sparks started to blink in her wires. Then, she used the wires as a whip to hit the poor man; but that wasn't the worst part, due to the high voltage of the wires, every time she hit the man with them they electrocuted him as he yelled with pain.

But then, the worst part occurred. The three animatronics let the poor almost dead man fall to the floor. Foxy grabbed him gently and looked at him as he licked his lips "_Pl-Ple-Plea… se…"_ The poor man begged before Foxy opened again his jaw and bit the poor man on the face… pulling out his frontal lobe with violence as blood burst onto Foxy's face.

And then… the room fell in silence… The man's corpse fell to the floor as the older animatronics started to move slowly to the parts and service rooms like if they finished what they came to do.

The remaining adults yelled in panic as they ran outside of the building after witnessing such an event. You and Freddy approached very slowly to the man's corpse while the other animatronics stood behind the stage with fear. Freddy and you looked at the corpse with horror before looking at each other.

"_What… What just happened?" _Freddy asked while his voice trembled slightly.

IT'S ME

What?! Another whisper?! Why would you hear a whisper in this kind of situation?! Could this mean… that that puppet is behind this? If that was the case, you were going to find out what and why he did that. You had now two things to do in your fifth and last night at Freddy's: Find Bonnie and interrogate the Puppet.

"_Well… I'm going to call the ambulance and the police… See you tonight, I suppose…"_ You said stunned.

"_Y-Yeah… See you…" _Freddy wasn't thinking clearly either; he also was stunned by this occurrence.

You left the restaurant with an uneasy feeling. Why the older models moved today and what they were trying to do? It was clear that the Phone guy had something with whatever they were trying to do: They were just destroying everything and making chaos with no type of organization, but when he entered in the hall, the animatronics looked at him like they were saying 'found you' and they started to beat him up all together. And when they killed him they left like nothing had occurred.

What was their purpose? And what was hiding that phone guy?

_To be continue…_

**Wow, this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Looks like the older models had just tortured and killed the phone guy, but why? Maybe some of you can connect the dots and come to the conclusion…**

**And where is Bonnie? We know that she's at the restaurant at least. And you will find her in the night shift! Stay tuned!**

**Please review and see you next chapter!**


	10. Ch 10 Resting Souls

**I saw that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! I'm glad to know that!**

**In this chapter you will have to survive the last night in the restaurant and you have a couple of tasks to clear which is to find Bonnie and find out what is trying to do the Puppet. But why did the older models kill the Phone Guy? I'm pretty sure you already know the answer…**

**Also, I want to thank the user blueeyesreddragon5 for giving me an idea to enlarge Golden Freddy's role in this story.**

**Let's head with the chapter!**

_Ch. 10 Resting Souls_

9 PM. You were sitting on your couch and looking at your wrapped up fingers with a grossed look on your face "_*sigh* First, my back. Now, my fingers… I hope that there's no a next thing to abuse…"_ You said as you looked again at the TV. You were watching the news, hoping that they show the incident occurred a couple of hours ago.

Eventually, it popped up. A picture of the man in question… without his name… (_Really?... It looks like I'll never know what his name was…_) The news reader started to announce the incident.

_And we pass to another tragedy. It occurred at the famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pizzeria. There was a birthday scheduled for today when suddenly a couple of the animatronics started to scare the people and destroy the establishment. To make things worse, they brutally killed a man without mercy. When the forensics examined his body they discovered burns from electricity and his lungs, heart and ribs were destroyed._

Hearing all those things made your nose tense a little. It wasn't nice to remember that perturbing scene…

_The forensics and the police agreed in the same matter. This man was the killer of the previous death children. They found fingerprints on the children's clothes that match with this man's fingerprints._

You gulped as you were now completely sure that the Phone Guy was indeed the killer. After all, how did he know about the yellow suit?

_They also found a suit from this establishment in the scene of the crime, but they just found some bloodstains from the children in it. This suit, known as Golden Freddy, is finally back in his place._

"_Oh… So that's why I didn't see Golden Freddy last night…"_

_This only made the restaurant's reputation to aggravate. How is Mr. Fredbear going to get out of so many unfortunate events?_

And then, the news section ended with that unanswered question "_Hmm… Now that he mentions it… How's the boss going after all this mess?" _You asked to yourself. You decided to wait; after all, today it will be your last night in the restaurant and tomorrow he will give you the pay for your work. You can ask him when that happens.

You waited at home until it was 11:30 PM. You drove your car once again at the restaurant. You entered in the establishment and walked to the show stage. There was something you needed to check before starting your shift.

Once you were at the show stage, you angered at the fact that Chica and Freddy were in their animalized forms once again "_*groan* C'mon!" _You yelled irritated. How much will they continue with this madness?! "_Okay, I had enough with this. I don't care if I risk my life on this but I will make things clear with them" _You said with confidence. Now it was easy to solve this situation: They were trying to find the children's killer, right? You just need to convince them that the killer is no longer a threat. Piece of cake.

You headed for the last time to the office and looked at the laptop with decision "_Let's get this over with" _But there was something that surprised you since the very beginning of the night: The phone rang once again. But how? The Phone Guy's dead and he can't make messages in dead's land… can he? You hesitating picked up the message…

_Hey, kiddo…_

It was Mr. Fredbear's voice! You relaxed a little bit as you knew who left you the message.

_Well… It's good to see that you could make this until this night, which is the last one here if I recall… He…_

He was talking very lowly; you could tell he wasn't in the mood. He was now in that mood when you don't care about anything and the only thing you want to do is to relax yourself and forget what made you so down.

_I don't know if you watched the news, but… it looks like this guy who was supposed to record this message was the killer… Who could have believed it? A killer among my workers? Thi_s _just sounds like a cruel joke of my fate… Just try to do what you can this night because tomorrow… You know? Never mind; you wouldn't care about it… Whatever… Have a good night…_

He said without joy at the end of the message…

(_Okay… Now is time to get started…_) You said as you checked the show stage camera just to see that everybody was already off… and it wasn't even 1 AM. You sighed annoyed but you were already prepared for this.

You heard noises coming from both of the vents. You checked the left vent camera and you saw Chica and BB smiling creepily at you while Mangle was looking with her unique yellow eye at the right vent camera. But you smirked as you heard slow footsteps coming from the hallway. You lighted it up with the flashlight and you saw Freddy at the entrance of the office.

"_There you are, Fred" _You said with surprising serenity, but Freddy just looked at you with his wide blue eyes "_Can we sit down and talk about this like two gentlemen?" _Still no response…

You frowned as you made your voice deeper and more serious "_Freddy, I'm not the children's killer. Don't you remember my first night here? You told me that if I liked to work here… I answered 'yes', I'm still answering 'yes' and I will always say 'yes'. Don't you remember that amazing and entertaining night? When all of us were enjoying our time together like a family? I know that the old nice and smiling Freddy, who always greeted me with a 'buddy', is still there… Why can't we just be friends again? Just please, leave me a chance to defend myself and prove that I'm not involved in this…"_

The room remained silent for a few minutes. Nor you nor Freddy made a move; you knew somehow that he will eventually understand the situation.

So he did after a moment of silence. He slowly turned his body into his humanized form and looked at you with seriousness but regret "_*sigh* You're right… Chica, Mangle, BB, you can get out now" _He raised his voice as the other three animatronics appeared from the vents with their humanized forms. All of them had a sad look on their faces.

"_Alright. But first, where is Bonnie?" _You asked gravely. Chica took the laptop and changed to the parts and service camera. Once saw what was she trying to show you, your heart froze and your eyes widened. Aside from the older models, you saw the poor humanized bunny lying on the floor with her eyes closed and her body was covered of something like bruises; like if she was struggling with something or someone. You looked at the robots with anger which they replied with a sad look at the ground.

You sighed as you tried to relax "_Okay, I'll go and get her; wait here. I'll explain everything once I come back" _You said as you took your flashlight and headed to the parts and services room. You gulped as you knew that you were heading to an instant death if the older models started to move while you were there. However, it only was 1 AM and they don't start to move until 2 so maybe you still had time.

Once you reached the parts and services room, and took Bonnie's limb body on your arms. You knew that she was just turned off, but she was too real that the fact the she wasn't breathing or not having heartbeats at all was a little worrying. You checked for the little switch which was at her back and turned her on. You heard some buzzing noises coming from her until she opened slowly her green eyes.

She looked around the room until she looked at you with surprise "_(Y/N)…?"_

"_Good morning, Bon" _You said sweetly. She couldn't resist the urge to cry and hug you tightly.

"_I-I thought I wouldn't see you anymore…" _Bonnie said with trembling voice as she buried her face to your chest.

"_Don't worry, I will solve things tonight. Let's head to the office now, okay?" _You said as you stroked her hair.

She nodded as she stood up and exited the room before you. However, you noticed something peculiar. Where was Golden Freddy suit? The news reader said that it was back at the restaurant, but it wasn't here at all…

Bonnie's voice calling for you made you snap and forget about it just for now. Soon, all of the animatronics were again in the office. Chica, Mangle and BB were looking at Bonnie with regret.

"_Um… I'm so sorry, Bonnie… You don't deserve to befriend with someone so despicable like me…" _Mangle said.

"_We suck! We did something not good at all!" _BB cried with a mix of anger and sadness.

"_Bon… You have all the right to be mad at us… But I hope you can forgive us…" _Chica said intertwining her fingers ashamed.

Bonnie just smiled and spoke softly "_No need to worry, that's water under the bridge. The important thing now is to listen to (Y/N)" _She said as she looked at you shyly.

First, you told Bonnie all that happened this afternoon; she listened to the incident with her eyes widened and her mouth covered with her hands "_Alright. Now, I need you to listen to this" _You said as you reproduced the message from the owner again so they could listen to it. Once Mr. Fredbear said who the killer was, all the animatronics looked at each other with surprise; but Freddy was the most shocked one.

"_You understand now?" _You asked.

"_So… that guy who was tortured… was the children's killer…?" _Freddy gasped.

"_Now is not necessary to fight anymore. The killer is no longer a threat!" _You said.

"_See? I told you! (Y/N) never was the killer!" _Bonnie exclaimed with happiness.

Freddy took a step forward into your direction and squeezed your hand with a sad look on his face "_I owe you an apology… We doubted you not just once… but twice… And we were about to kill you merciless, a really good friend… I'll understand if you never forgive us… Just finish this night and don't come back… I'll understand it…" _He let out your hand and started to walk again through the hallway. However, you tapped his shoulder and when he turned back to look at you, you smirked at him.

"_Hey Fred, don't worry! As Bonnie said; that's now water under the bridge" _You winked at him. He smiled and gave you a really tight hug.

"_Thank you, buddy…" _He said touched.

"_It's o-okay… But… can you leave… me on the floor? You're… suffocating me…" _You said weakly. Freddy let you go with a nervous laugh.

"_Oh yeah! Welcome back, Uh! This call for a celebration!" _BB said joyfully.

"_I'm afraid that will have to wait" _Bonnie said.

"_That's right! It's nearly 3 AM, the older models should start to move soon" _Chica said as she looked at the clock.

You looked at Freddy with a look of 'You ready?' which he replied with a smirk and a nod.

The animatronics went once again at their positions of two nights ago, prepared to protect you from the older models. Although, the night was extremely calm. It was already 4 AM but no animatronic came from the parts and service room; you didn't even hear a sound. Why?

Freddy said to the others to come back to the office through the walkie-talkie "_Why they aren't coming anymore?" _BB asked confused.

"_Hmm… This is so strange… They killed someone a few hours ago and now they're not moving?" _Chica guessed too.

You thought about it too; it indeed was strange. Your trance of logic was interrupted by a well-known sound. It was the sound of a music box coming at the office slowly. You looked at the laptop shocked as you understood what happened. With all the confusion, you forgot to wind up the music box… and now The Puppet was approaching you.

"_Oh… Shoot…" _You whispered as you looked at the hallway and listening to the increasing song. Soon, the creepy looking marionette came to the office with a loud laugh.

"_Good nighty, my metallic friends!" _He said with his irritating laugh.

"_Oh, you decided to show yourself at last, uh?" _Freddy said. By the deep of his tone you could deduce that Freddy didn't like Puppet at all.

"_What are you doing here?" _Bonnie asked with the same tone of hatred.

"_Weeeeeell, I just happened to hear all your questions and I thought 'Hey! I know why!', and I decided to come and tell everythiiiiing!" _He said joyfully.

"_Wait! You know it?!" _Chica asked out loud.

"_Know what?"_

"_Didn't you say you knew why the animatronics aren't moving?" _Mangle asked a little pissed off.

"_Ah! That! You should have told that before!" _He said again with his laugh. All the animatronics looked at him angrily as they 'facepalmed' themselves.

The Puppet landed on the bench with a teasing pose as he started his explanation "_How should I start? Hmm… Do you remember all those kids that died?" _All of us nodded "_Well… I just happened to be present at the time of the death. That guy killed them violently at the parts and service rooms and left them to root there…" _He told like if it wasn't a big deal.

"_And… what happened…?" _You dared to ask.

"_Gooood question!" _He singed again "_You see, for me it was a really pathetic way to end those children's life. So I decided to make things more interesting! I took their corpses and rescued their souls, and I put them inside the older animatronics suits! I gave them life!"_

"_WHAT?!" _All of you yelled at the same time.

"_You stuffed them inside the suits?! But why?!" _Mangle yelled.

"_I think our special guest can answer that better than me!" _He said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, you heard a heavy sound coming from the corner of the office. When you looked at it, you found that it was the Golden Freddy suit. It was sitting limb on the corner; blood spilling and wires coming out of his sockets.

"_That's… Golden Freddy…?" _Freddy asked a little taken back.

"_He-He-Hello" _The golden suit said. All of the animatronics jumped from the startle. His voice was extremely deep and it was intermittent, like if his voice box was broken.

"_S-So… You're Golden Freddy…?" _You asked as you gulped a little.

"_I-Indeed" _He said. His voice was so deep that it could be terrifying but it seemed calmed "_I'm so-so-sorry for the whi-whispers"_

"_Oh! So you were the one who gave me those whispers?" _You asked.

"_WROOOONG" _Puppet yelled annoyingly "_I was the one who put those whispers in your mind! Goldie just asked me to do so!"_

"_I just wa-wa-wanted to attract your ate-te-tention. Sorry if I sca-sca-scared you"_

"_Okay, it's alright. But can you tell us what happened to the kids?"_

"_Of co-course… Once the Puppet stu-stuffed them inside the suits, some-somehow their souls possessed them. The fi-fi-fifth kid was stuffed inside me…"_

The animatronics looked at Golden Freddy with surprise "_So… is the kid talking through you right now?" _Bonnie asked.

"_So-Something like that… The thi-thi-thing is that the other kids we-we-were so angry that they were a-a-able to control the animatronics. However, the-the-their grudge was so intense that it bli-bli-blinded them. Every time they sa-sa-saw a security guard they thought i-i-it was him"_

"_That's why they started to attack (Y/N) when the children died" _Mangle said as she scratched her chin.

"_However, I di-di-didn't have that high grudge, so-so-so I could think properly but my-my-my body wasn't moving. I tri-tri-tried to convince the others that everything wa-wa-was okay so we could rest in peace. But the-the-they just wanted to find the killer and ma-ma-make him pay for what he did…" _He said.

All the animatronic looked down with sorrow. It was so sad to hear that.

"_I didn't want any-any-anyone to die, but now it's too-too-too late… At least, we finally co-co-could rest in peace… (Y/N), the ki-ki-kids want to say 'Thank you'… to yo-yo-you and all the newer animatronics…"_

"_You're welcome buddies…" _You said softly. And then, the empty suit remained silent. All those vengeful souls finally can rest.

"_And that's all, folks!" _Puppet said "_I'm out!" _He jumped joyfully to his favorite box. All the animatronics remained silent and looking at the ground until Balloon Boy decided to cheer things up.

"_Hey! C'mon! It's all over now, right? Why all those long faces? We have to celebrate that the killer is gone and (Y/N) is back in the crew!"_

"… _BB is right! We can't be so down now! Cheer up guys!" _Chica followed the motion.

"_Well… I'll hate to ruin the joy… but it looks like we'll have to leave that for tomorrow" _You said as you looked at the clock. It was almost 6 AM.

"_Oh well… We don't mind. It's better like this, when you come back this afternoon we'll make sure to give you a bigger surprise than the one we made the first night" _Bonnie said with joy and decision.

"_It's settled then! Tomorrow we'll have the greatest party this restaurant would ever have!" _Chica declared joyfully.

"_Oh yeah! You don't know how much time I've been waiting for this!" _BB yelled.

"_I think I'm also excited to get started!" _Mangle said with happier than she never was.

"_It's a pleasure to have you back, buddy" _Freddy said as he rested a hand on your shoulder "_You will come back even if it's during the day, right?"_

"_Of course I will Freddy! I would never have expected that my best friends would've been a bunch of robots… But now I can tell that you're the best bunch of robots that anyone could have met" _You said as you let out a little tear from your touching words.

The animatronics also let out a couple of tears as they said goodbye and see you tomorrow with great happiness. Once you were out of the restaurant, you sighed with relief. This is what you wanted, that things could come back just as the first night here. Now you could say that this was INDEED a good place to work and eat.

"_(Y/N)! Wait!" _Bonnie's voice was heard coming from the restaurant's entrance "_I-I just wanted to say that it was a pleasure to have been with you all these nights…" _She said softly.

"_The pleasure's mine…" _You said as you bowed slightly.

"_Now things will be a little boring around here at nights… Well… I'll always be grateful that I could meet and know you…" _She said sweetly. You just couldn't stop to stare at her enchanting green eyes.

"_I'm grateful too, Bonnie… I'll always remember you…" _Suddenly, she tiptoed to reach your cheek and she kissed it for just a second. You widened your eyes; you weren't expecting that.

"_So-Sorry! See you tomorrow!" _She said as she ran again at the restaurant with her cheeks red from her crimson blush.

You rubbed the cheek as you smiled confused. You chuckled; it wasn't so bad, your heart was jumping right now so it meant something to you. You looked at your car with decision as you said with confidence.

"_Yeah! I could make through Five Nights at Freddy's!"_

_THE END_

_**Hold it!**_

Puppet was giggling evilly inside his box "_A party? Tomorrow? Hmhmhmhm! How ignorant they are… Looks like they don't realize that it's all over! There's no tomorrow for us anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _He laughed loudly and creepily…

_To be continued…_

**What now?! Just when you could resolve things with Freddy and the others and the children's souls can finally rest in peace… THIS happens?! What will happen tomorrow?**

**Oh, and sorry for the 'hold it', I couldn't help it xD. (If you caught the reference, you're amazing)**

**Please review and see you next chapter!**


	11. Ch 11 The end of Freddy's

**OMG! MORE THAN 9000 VIEWS?! IT'S OVER 9000! Guys, you're awesome!**

**I'm sorry for this long wait, I've recently came back to school and that's consuming my time more than I wanted.**

**I'm also sorry for leaving you all with that worrying cliffhanger. I wanted to be naughty for once xD. Whatever, you may have been thinking why the Puppet says that it's all over when you finally could get back your friendship with the animatronics… Maybe some of you have already an idea of why. For those who have not, let's get a look at it, shall we?**

_Ch. 11 The end of Freddy's_

You were taking a bath while you hummed happily a song. You couldn't wait for the party once the animatronics were friendly again. Although, you couldn't help but to feel sorry for the poor Mr. Fredbear. This week was a whirlwind of problems for the restaurant, they will have to close the establishment for a few weeks until yesterday's fiasco is cleared up.

In some way, that was good. Since the restaurant will be closed you could celebrate with the animatronics all alone. You finished the bath as you looked at the mirror with pride "_Today it's going to be a great day! I'm sure of it!" _You said joyfully. You looked at your fingers; they were still quite damaged but it was nothing really serious. Still, you need to be careful not to put them on pressure for now.

You dressed up again and drove your car to the restaurant humming the same song you hummed in the shower. As you had expected, once you arrived at the restaurant's parking you couldn't see any person around it. It was like if the place was abandoned.

For the first time, the place was all silent during the day; it felt weird somehow. However, you guessed where the animatronics were; if they were planning to do a party they will surely give you a huge welcome. But they weren't anywhere, and it seemed that they weren't talking… Where were they?

You will find them later, now you have to go to the office and meet with Mr. Fredbear so he could give you your payment. Once you were there, you saw the boss sitting on the bench with his hands holding is face as he sighed. He forced a smile when he saw you.

"_Oh… Hey, kiddo. You could make it, it seems" _He said with a tired expression.

"_I had my problems while I was working here, but it was really fun. I don't regret this career choice" _You said honestly.

"_Well, I'm glad to hear that. There's one out there that has a good impression of this place… Whatever, here's your money" _He said as he lend you a small ticket with 'Congratulations!' written on it and a check for 120 dollars. You smiled at him and thank him for the pay, but the only thing he did was force another smile. You could understand why he was like that, so you decided to give the old man a little reassurance.

"_Hey, don't worry. This will clear in a couple of weeks! This restaurant will be what it used to be!" _You said as you patted your hand on his shoulder. But he just laughed sadly.

"_Are you really sure?" _He asked as if whatever he was going to say it won't be good at all "_Think about it, let's review all things passed across this week: First of all, the incessant rumors about this place. Then, five children are murdered in this place. Later, we found that the killer works in this place and a couple of the animatronics killed him… you get where I'm going with this?"_

"_Y-Yeah… I know those things can be really tragic, but…"_

Mr. Fredbear cut you abruptly "_This closure won't last a 'couple of weeks'… They've denounced me and they are forcing me to close up this place forever…"_

Those words made your heart froze and widen your eyes "_What…?"_

"_You heard me perfectly" _He said with severity "_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is, from now on, dead. I won't try it again; I've already opened two restaurants and they ended up being a huge failure, I won't make a third one"_

It was a grand sorrow for the old man, but right now you didn't care of what will happen to the establishment; you had another bigger worry "_And… what will happen to the animatronics…?"_

Mr. Fredbear closed his eyes as he understood your worry for the robots. It was easy to grow fond strongly with them, even if they were just machines. They were almost human, after all "_I'm afraid to say… that they're going to be trashed…" _That's when your heart stopped beating. They're going to… be trashed? You weren't able to see them anymore?

"_They didn't force me to trash them, I've decided it myself. Those stupid things have already made too many problems" _He said as he sighed with tiredness. You didn't know what to say… Supposedly today it will be a happy day… and this happens? You felt a huge pain in your heart… you didn't want them to 'die' so to speak.

"_But…" _You tried to say something, but no words came out.

"_I understand what you feel, kiddo. Do you think that I'm happy with this? A lot of kids will lost their best place and friends in the world, of course it makes me feel remorse… They're in the parts and services room; I'll let you to talk to them. Take your time" _He said as he headed to the exit, leaving you alone in the office.

You walked slowly through the restaurant as you looked at the kids' drawings on the walls. It was a pity that this place is going to be closed, but you can always open another restaurant for kids. However, this was completely unfair for the animatronics; even if they're just machines, they have their own memories, experiences and relationships. They have their 'life' to put it simply; and that was impossible to replace.

That's why you were tearing up while you were walking through the hallways. They were the very first true friends you had in your entire life… and you have to say farewell for good? No, you didn't want that… but you couldn't do anything…

Once you reached the parts and service rooms, you could hear Chica's sobbing. Balloon Boy was also crying, but he was more like when you take something from a little boy and he starts to cry annoyingly. Still, it was heartbreaking to hear them.

You opened slowly the door and looked at them with sorrow. They also looked at you with extreme sadness. They tried to hide it at first, but when they saw your expression, they realized that you already knew it.

You wiped up your tears before talking "_I-I'm… so sorry for what happened… I didn't expect this turn on the events… I don't want it either…"_

Freddy spoke softly "_Don't apologize… It's not your fault…"_

"_We were also shocked when Mr. Fredbear told us that this morning…" _Mangle said with sadness "_Chica and BB haven't accepted it yet…"_

"_But… why *sob* why would something like *sob* this happen to us?" _Chica said as she couldn't stop crying.

"_Buaaaahhh! I don't want to be trashed!" _BB yelled crying waterfalls.

Freddy approached to you and looked at you with a forced smile "_I know that I already told you this tonight, but… it was a big pleasure to meet you… Don't forget us please… We'll miss you…" _He said as tears flowed down his cheeks. You hugged him tightly but you knew that it won't resolve anything… It was all done for them…

"_I'll miss you all too… I will never forget such good friends…" _You said as you shivered a little. You started to hug Mangle, BB and Chica all of them with tears and strength on the hugs.

Then, you felt that someone was touching your shoulder from your back. You looked behind you and smiled as you saw that it was Bonnie "_So… you came here… I was expecting you…" _She said softly.

"_Of course… How could I lose a party with such a lively friends?" _You said, trying to sound happy, but it was obvious that you were in deep sorrow.

"_*giggle*… Did you receive your payment?" _She asked. You showed her the check and she smiled a little "_Good. You'll need it, everyone needs it nowadays…" _She also tried to sound happy, but once again it wasn't the case.

"_Aren't you… sad about this? I mean… you will die in a couple of hours…" _You said confused by Bonnie's serenity.

"_Well… I think that we asked for this somehow… so I think that this is our punishment…" _You looked at her with anger. You raised your voice.

"_Bonnie, don't ever say that again. It's not your fault. This is not fair for you at all. I know that you were just trying to do something right; besides that, you didn't do anything wrong. It's the Phone guy's fault. So don't say that again Bonnie" _Your voice was so intimidating that every sob or mutter in the room fell in silence.

Bonnie looked at you widened until she let out a couple of tears; she ran at you and hugged you tightly and you also hugged her. Both of you were now crying with amazing sorrow.

"_Ple-Please… save us…" _She mumbled with a high tone of voice as she sobbed "_I don't want to die… *sob* I just want to stay here… I want to make kids happy… *sob* And I want to see you every day and see you smiling… *sob* Every time I see you *sob* you make my day better… Please… save us… *sob* Save me…" _She said as she looked at you with red puffy and pleading eyes…

You wanted to say her that you could do it; that you could save her… but the hard reality… is that you can't… You didn't want to say anything, because it won't be good or bad. You just caressed her blue hair and looked at her softly with your wet eyes. You smiled at her sorrowfully. She laughed sadly as she understood the sad ending that awaits them.

She looked at you again, but this time she was going to say something important to her "_If this will be the last time I ever see you… can you grant me a wish?"_

"_Of course… What do you want…?" _You said sweetly. Suddenly, she grabbed the neck of your shirt and kissed you. You widen your eyes, you weren't expecting that… but it felt so good… You didn't care if she was a robot… All the other animatronics looked shocked at the romantic scene.

After a few seconds, she separated her lips from yours and looked at you with red wet eyes. She tried to say something but the sobs didn't allow her. She was so nervous that the only thing she did was leave the room quickly as she continued to cry.

"_Bonnie!" _You said as you tried to run at her but Freddy stopped you.

"_Just let her be…" _

"_But…!"_

"_I can understand that you're worried about her, but try to be in her position. She has just confessed her love for you even if she isn't allowed to see you anymore. If you try to talk to her it will just make things worse… Just go… and don't forget us, okay?" _In the end, Freddy was right… Talk with Bonnie now will only make her sadder and sadder.

"_Well… I guess this is the end… Farewell guys… I'll never forget you…" _You said as your voice trembled because of your sadness.

"_Bye (Y/N)… We'll never forget you too…" _All of them said with the same sadness.

You headed out of the establishment with a huge pain in your heart. To make it worse, it was so cloudy right now that the sky was grey. You drove your car to your house as you sobbed all the way. This wasn't a suitable end of the events, but you knew that there was no a single thing you could do to turn this situation around.

Once you arrived home, you sat on the couch as you held your head with your hands… (_What should I do…? I don't want this to end here… I love you so much, guys…_) You actually mean it, you seriously love all of them. But nobody could compare to the love you had towards Bonnie. Throughout this week you made a special fond with her… And now you could say that you love her… That's why this was more devastating as ever. To put it bluntly, you didn't give a shit if she was a robot anymore. You knew that your love for her was true.

(_I'm so stupid… I'm a horrible person…_) You repeated to yourself. For you, that was true. You felt like that when you remembered what you did when she begged you to save her: Nothing…

(_Heh… I guess this is the end then… Alright, at least I could grant Bonnie's wish. And I'll make the same with Freddy's one. I will always remember you, no matter what happens…_) You thought as you leaned on the couch to sleep. This day wasn't one to remember at all, the only thing you wanted to do is to sleep a little and let it to end already…

Suddenly, your phone rang… You groaned angrily as you took it "_Hello?"_

"_Hi (Y/N)" _A female voice was heard.

"_Oh, hi mom… How are you?"_

"_That's why I called for! How are YOU?!" _She asked with great worry

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You were working on that kids' restaurant, right? I've just seen the news and I was worried if something happened to you!"_

"_Don't worry mom, I'm okay… I'm just a little depressed…"_

"_Oh… What happened sweetie…?"_

"_It's nothing really. They're just going to close up the place, that's all. They're also… trashing the animatronics… I'm just sad that a wonderful place for kids is closing up right now" _You said as you tried to hide your sorrow to your mother.

"_Oh, what a bad new! I also loved that place! Especially the animatronics, they were so cute!" _You smiled a little hearing that. Her voice was always something that calmed you even if she unaware that she was killing you in the inside "_What a waste… Don't you think that is a little unfair for them?"_

"_Yeah… I'm sure it is…" _You said depressed.

"_I hope that someone buys them before they get trashed… I'll be so sad if we lose those cute little things…" _She said sadly… However, that clicked something in your mind. Like if you've found the solution of a complicated riddle.

"_What… What did you just say?" _You asked as you stood up from the couch in a second.

"_Um… I'll be so sad if…"_

"_No, before that"_

"_Um… What a waste?"_

"_No! After that!"_

"_Oh! You mean that I hope that someone buys them?" _Now you had it clear. Buy them… Buy them! BUY THEM! That's it! Now you could save them!

Mr. Fredbear said that he was forced to close the establishment, but he just wanted to trash the animatronics by his own! Nobody requested him or forced him to do that!

"_That's right! Thank you mom!"_

"_Uh? Why?"_

"_It doesn't matter! I love you!"_

"_*giggle* I love you too honey!"_

You hung up the phone with a grin as you ran outside of your house towards your car. It was now 6 PM (_I hope I can make it in time… Wait for me, guys! I'm going to save you!_)

**Hell yeah! Reader to the rescue! I'm sure some of you were really worried if this will end tragically. But NOPE! I won't let this to happen like this! Stay tuned for the ending act!**

**Please review and see you next chapter!**


	12. Ch 12 Stay with me

**Wow… This chapter is so special to me… This story has more than 10000 views and more than 50 reviews, followers and favorites! You guys are just amazing. You don't know how much I appreciate you all. **

**I'm sure that all of you are worried if the animatronics will live… or if they will die… Today we will see it! What would it be? The happy ending? Or the dreadfully bad ending?**

**Also, I want to make a special mention in this chapter to They Call me Prophet. He has been trying to proofread my recent chapters lately. Unfortunately, he's having some problems right now so he couldn't proofread them. Still, I want to thank him for the effort.**

**Well, let's start this long awaited chapter, shall we?**

_Ch. 12 Stay with me_

You were in the middle of a traffic delay since there was an accident a couple of blocks forward. It was raining heavily but you could get an umbrella before going out home. You groaned and pressed the steering wheel "_*groan* Move already!" _You yelled angrily inside your car. You were on an extreme hurry today… and this happened?

You looked at your watch nervously as you saw that it was already 7 PM. Time was passing, and you weren't sure if you were already late to save the animatronics. You decided to take another longer route, but you'll arrive at the restaurant faster since the main road was obstructed.

Finally you could arrive at the establishment at 8 PM. You ran out of your car with your umbrella as you saw your boss with a rain coat and a huge truck driving away of the place. You widened your eyes as you thought in the worst scenario; all the animatronics were in the truck, ready for being taken apart and forgotten of the world…

(_No… Even if I could save them… I came here too late…?_) You felt so depressed now, you were so excited that you could make them 'live' a little longer… and still…

Mr. Fredbear noticed you and he spoke up confused "_What are you doing here kiddo? It's raining quite badly…"_

You looked at the pavement with sadness "_Oh… Nothing… I just thought that I could see them one more time… but it seems that I'm too late…"_

"_Okay, go home then. I'll need to stay here a little longer because of those stupid incompetents" _He said angrily as he looked at the far away truck.

(_What…?_) That was quite suspicious… Why would they be incompetents? "_Why do you say that?" _You asked.

"_It seems that the truck wasn't big enough for those robots so they took a half of them. In an hour they will come back to get the others…"_

They just took a half of them…? That didn't relax you… but somehow, you wanted to ask further "_Just for curiosity… Which had they exactly taken for now…?"_

"_Um… For now, they have the old models. Those are the most dangerous things of this place… They also took that weird puppet thing. But the new models are still inside. Why do you ask?"_

Those words made your heart jump with happiness. They were still alright! You still had a chance! You ran at the old man quickly with decision "_Mr. Fredbear, I want to propose you something" _You said severely.

"_Wh-What is it, kiddo…?" _He asked a little taken back.

You sighed and recoiled yourself (_Remember. No matter what he says; don't stop until he let you buy them_) You said to yourself before speaking "_I want you to sell me the animatronics"_

You both remained silent until the old man started to laugh "_Ha ha ha! That's a good one; you almost got me there, kiddo!"_

"_I'm serious" _You said with deep seriousness. Mr. Fredbear stopped laughing when he saw you weren't kidding.

"_Really? You really want to buy them?! Are you crazy?! Didn't you see what they had done to this place?! They killed someone! You are signing your death sentence!" _He yelled freaked out.

"_That's not true. They are entirely innocent; they mustn't be trashed. Because of that, I want and I will buy them. You won't change my mind" _You said with no trace of doubt.

The old man looked at you confused. He couldn't believe that your attachment could have reached this extreme. You decided to intervene to convince him "_I know they're expensive, but I don't care. I will pay every cent of them. Take the pay you gave me this morning if you want, I'll do whatever it costs to save them" _You said as you lent him the ticket with the money with no second thoughts.

He pushed your hand as he sighed "_Take that ticket kiddo… You can have them…" _You widened your eyes happily as you heard those words "_I don't care what happens to those things; I just want them to be away from me. So take them with you, they're all yours…"_

You took his hand with violence as you shook it joyfully "_Thank you! Thank you very much!" _You couldn't describe the happiness you were feeling in that moment.

"_Yeah yeah, whatever… When the truck arrives I'll say him to transport them to your house. I'm sure that you won't be able to carry all of them in your car" _He said as he took his phone to call the truck driver for this change. Meanwhile, you entered in the restaurant and looked at five large wood boxes. You smiled as you knew that they were inside them, safe and sound… You rested your forehead on one of the boxes as you sighed in relief and let a few tears to fall down your cheeks (_I made it guys… I saved you…_)

An hour later, the truck arrived. You helped the driver to put the boxes inside and requested him to follow you until home. You even gave to him your ticket to pay the transport, which he accepted gladly. You drove your car once again home as the truck followed you from behind.

Once both of you returned to your place, he helped you to transport the boxes inside and then he left you alone. You opened every box with a relieved smile as you saw that everyone was there.

The first one to wake up was Chica. She held her head and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. She looked around confused until she stared at you. She gasped and widened her eyes "_W-Wha-What…?!"_

"_Good morning" _You said sweetly.

"_But…! But I thought I would never wake up…! How did you…?!"_

"_It's a long story. For now, help me to wake up the others, okay?" _You said as you helped her to stand up. She looked hesitant for a second as she shivered confused.

"_But… how? Oh god; if this is a dream, don't wake me up ever…" _She said as she closed her eyes and prayed.

"_Chica… you're a robot… How could you be dreaming?" _You said as she opened again her eyes in realization. It was true, she couldn't dream… and still, here she was! She hugged you tightly as she cried out loudly.

"_Buaaah! I don't know what *sob* you did but… thank you…!" _She yelled as you patted her back to calm her.

Eventually, Mangle and BB woke up too, and of course, they also cried. Both of them hugged you tightly at the same time. You couldn't blame them, you just smiled "_It's okay guys… Chica, go and turn Freddy on while I turn Bonnie on" _The humanized chicken nodded with a confident smile as she pushed the little button on Freddy's back.

Freddy blinked a couple of times before looking at Chica with confusion "_Chi-Chica…? What are you doing here?" _Chica just giggled as she pointed at you.

"_He saved us… I don't know how, but he could save us…" _She said softly as Freddy looked at you amazed.

Meanwhile, you pushed the button on Bonnie's back and waited for her to wake up; you couldn't wait to see her face when she sees you again. However, she just stayed limb on your arms (_What…?_) You said as you pushed the button again, but she wasn't moving. You looked at the others with confusion, but they just shrugged.

This was worrying, Bonnie wasn't waking up… Maybe her servos got damaged inside that box? Just thinking about that made your heart to run quickly "_Bonnie? Bonnie?" _You tried to make her to work as you gave her soft slaps on the cheek. It was fruitless, she wasn't moving at all.

You let out a few tears as you caressed her face slowly "_Bonnie… Don't leave me… Just when I was about to save you once and for all… you do this to me…?" _She didn't respond… You hugged her as you sobbed slightly "_Come on… Say something… Wake up… I don't care what you do, but please… Come back with me…"_

Suddenly, you felt something soft yet cold pressing your lips. You opened your wet eyes and saw that Bonnie was blushing and smiling at you "_I'm wide awake silly!" _She giggled. You frowned a little annoyed, but it was replaced for a big smile as you hugged her tightly.

"_I knew you will do it…" _She whispered "_I knew that you won't give up so easily… Even when Mr. Fredbear turned me off I was sure that you would come… and so you did…" _She said as she let out a few tears of excitement.

You requested them to sit on the couch as you prepared a few drinks so they could be comfortable. Then you told them what happened after you left the restaurant this afternoon. Freddy was the first one to talk "_So… you bought us?" _You nodded.

"_What happened to the older models and the Puppet?" _Mangle asked with curiosity.

"_It was too late for them when I arrived, so I'm sure they're being trashed right now"_

"_And… where are we?" _BB asked as he looked at everywhere.

"_This is my house. You'll live here from now one, I guess" _You said.

The robots looked reluctant for a second; they felt like if they were intruding here. Like if they shouldn't be there "_Um… D-Do you really don't mind that w-we stay here?" _Chica asked a little nervous.

"_Of course not! Where would you go anyways? Right now, nobody has a good impression of you guys. So of course you can stay!" _You said with happiness. All the robots looked at you with a smile as they gave you a huge group hug. Again, they were suffocating you, but it wasn't nothing compared to the happiness you were feeling that they could live.

You showed them the entire house so they could get used to it. They were saying 'Oooh' amazed every room you showed them. It was reasonable, they have never been outside of that restaurant so this place is a whole new adventure for them.

"_Well, and this is it! I hope you could be happy here!" _You said "_And… I don't know you… but I'm starving! Why don't we retake what we were about to do today?" _You suggested. The animatronics gasped as they realized what you were trying to say. Supposedly, you were going to celebrate that you could make the five nights at the establishment; however, all the mess that occurred today screwed up the celebration.

But now that everything was solved, you could make a party EVEN better to celebrate that the animatronics could live! The robots cheered at the same time as they ran at the kitchen joyfully. You were the entire night telling some horror stories, jokes or talking about nowadays matters. But above all, you all shared laughs of relief.

For a second… you remembered the first night in the establishment… That heartwarming image was exactly the same you were seeing right now… There were just two differences this time. The first one was obviously the place. But the second one is that this time it actually meant something… The first night with them felt like an unexpected meeting with some unexpected guests. This time it felt like a great meeting a family would have if someone of them could recover from a serious illness. Because… you didn't realize it until now… but these guys were just like a family for you… and you were sure that they felt the same way about you.

Eventually, the clock rang as it showed that it was midnight "_Well, time to sleep guys" _You said.

"_Nonsense!" _BB said as he stood up with a jump "_I still have a lot of energy to burn! I would never go to sleep so easil… Zzzzz" _And suddenly, he fell onto the floor as he started to snore. Freddy giggled "_*sigh* So predictable BB… So predictable…"_

You laughed "_Let's go all to sleep. Just one person fits in my bed but BB is small enough to fit with someone else" _You said as you thought how to organize them judging from the places to sleep "_I think I have a couple of mattress in my closet so Bonnie, Freddy and Mangle can sleep there. I'll sleep on the sofa" _You said.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, all of them were already sleeping peacefully on their places. You were lying on the couch as you watched TV; you couldn't sleep because of your night shift (<em>Well, it will be a matter of time that I can sleep normally again<em>) Suddenly, you heard some footsteps coming from the hall. You looked at the living room's door as you saw Bonnie walking carefully.

"_Bonnie, what are you doing? It's already 1 AM. You should be sleeping" _You whispered softly.

"_I can't sleep. Furthermore, I can ask you the same. Why are you up too?" _She said as she sat beside you.

"_You got me… I can't sleep either"_

"… _D-Do you want me t-to keep you company…?" _She asked shyly.

You smiled at her "_Sure… Come here…" _You said as you moved her closer to you. She looked at the TV with curiosity "_What are you watching?"_

"_The Big Bang Theory. It's a really amusing program" _You said softly.

Bonnie watched it with you; she also let out a couple of giggles every time that Sheldon did something hilarious. Looks like she was enjoying the program too. Eventually, she rested her head on your shoulder as she spoke softly "_I'm so happy that I could meet you…"_

"_So I am, Bon…" _You said as you stroked her hair. Her ears lowered a bit as she closed her eyes. She blushed a little as she was enjoying the little massage you were giving her on the head.

"_You don't know how grateful I am that you saved us…" _She spoke again.

"_I can imagine… Because I will never leave such an amazing friends behind. Ever…" _Then, she looked at you with her beautiful shining green eyes. Her blush became redder. She gulped a little before talking again.

"_(Y/N)… About what happened at the restaurant…" _You knew that she was referring to that kiss. She was understandably nervous if you were mad at her about that. You just smiled as you caressed her cheek.

"_Don't worry about that, Bon… I love you too…" _Bonnie looked at you surprised as she let a few tears flow down her cheeks. She couldn't belief what was hearing.

"_A-A-Are you su-sure…? Yo-You don't mind that I-I'm a robot…?" _She asked with little hiccups.

"_I don't care about that anymore… For me, you look perfectly human, so I don't mind, really…" _You said as you caressed her chin softly.

"_*sob* I-I love you too…" _She said before closing her eyes and licking her lips slightly. You closed your eyes and brought her chin closer to your face… You kissed her passionately as your tongues danced together between the lips. Surprisingly, her lips and tongue were warmer than before… it was so enchanting, just like her eyes…

A few second later, you separated your lips and looked at each other with affection. She cuddled with you and rested her head on your chest. You kissed her temple and spoke softly "_I love you guys so much… But especially… I love you so much, Bon… Stay with me please…"_

She stroked your chest slowly as she spoke "_I'll never leave you… I'll stay with you forever, I promise…" _She said sweetly as she closed her eyes slowly. After that, you could hear that she was snoring quietly (_How cute… She slept onto my chest…_) You hugged her and brought her closer to you.

Then, you started to think what will you do with the animatronics from now on… They couldn't find a work on their own since they were just a bunch of robots in the eyes of everyone else. But suddenly… an idea crossed your mind… It was something risky and hard, but it surely will make them happy. You picked up the your mobile phone.

"_Hello?" _A male voice said at the other side of the phone.

"_Hi dad… How are you doing?" _You whispered carefully not to wake Bonnie up.

"_(Y/N), my boy? Why are you calling so late at night?" _Your dad asked confused.

"_Oh, it's nothing… I just wanted to ask… You were planning to open up a new restaurant soon, right?" _You asked him.

"_Sure! The establishment is already prepared but I still need to find some employees…" _You smirked when you heard those last words.

"_Dad… I think I've found some employees for you…"_

_To be continue…_

**Phew… Looks like the animatronics are safe… And maybe they could work again in a restaurant? We'll see soon…**

**Again, I want to thank you all for the amazing support you have been giving to this story. You're amazing, guys!**

**Please review and see you in the last part of this story!**


	13. Ch 13 A new beginning

**Well… This is where it all comes to an end, right? I've noticed that some of you don't want me to end this here (you're really awesome for that, now I feel so sad for disappoint all of you…) but this was really amusing while I was making it…**

**BUT! I have two surprises for you! (or one, depends of what you decide at the end) The first one is that Scott is making the third game of Five Nights at Freddy's. Maybe when it comes out it will inspire me to make a sequel for this story. Who knows?**

**And I'll say the second surprise in the end of this story. For now enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I want to thank blueeyesreddragon5 for following this story and giving so much support for it; and They Call me Prophet for trying to proofread my story.**

_Ch. 13 A new beginning_

Just a few months later, a new restaurant opened their doors to the public. The name wasn't decided yet, but your father was so happy that his long life dream could come true. However, he would never believe what type of 'people' he will hire for this. First, he was shocked that you were living with a bunch of killer robots. He tried to call the police so they could take them down and trash them forever; but when he saw you so attached to them and ready for defend them above all, he reconsidered things.

He was still a little unsure of the animatronics intentions, but he accepted to your request and hired the animatronics to work in his restaurant. As it was expected, no costumer came at the establishment the first days of the opening. But nobody of you gave up, you decided to wait patiently until someone could come to this place.

And one day, a single person came to the restaurant. He was a little taken back at the fact that almost all the workers were just a bunch of robots, but he was surprised of the service they gave to him; he also said that he surely would come again. The next day, he came back with three more people, and they were really pleased of the service too. And the next day, a few persons more…

And here you were, 5 years later. The establishment soon became the most popular restaurant in the neighborhood; even the most one in the city. The restaurant was all days full, and the customers didn't seem to mind that the workers were robots. In fact, they were surprised of how human they seemed.

As for the animatronics, they were greatly enjoying their new work here; which was better than their previous place work. They could enjoy their times with kids just like old times, but the restaurant was suitable for adults too. For example, the animatronics had another jobs to do aside from playing with toddlers. Chica loved to cook so she was the chef.

Mangle was redesigned so she could have a more attractive appearance. Two arms were removed, so she had the regular number of arms and her eye was placed again in her socket. She couldn't be happier of this; and decided to work as a waitress in this restaurant.

Bonnie also worked as a waitress, but she also played the guitar when Freddy wanted to sing something to keep the establishment's atmosphere nice and keep the customers entertained. Some of the clients commented that Bonnie was gorgeous, which annoyed you slightly but you decided to keep calm.

Freddy was in charge of the entertainment in the place. He sometimes sings a solo or he sings along with Bonnie and her guitar. He was really happy for this change of scene because he was a little tired of singing those same stupid songs again and again. In this place, he could sing a long repertoire of different type songs and he enjoyed it a lot.

BB hadn't so much experience with all this so he was the one who played with kids and kept them busy while their parents enjoyed calmly the meal.

It was surprising what these guys did even after all that mess they went through a couple of years ago. You couldn't describe the happiness you felt when you looked at your 'family' being so joyful and… lively, as you used to say the first time you met them…

A couple entered in the place as Mangle welcomed them with a smile "_Welcome! How may I service you?"_

"_We would like a table for two people please" _The boy requested politely.

"_Two people. Over here" _Mangle said as she looked for an empty table and guided the couple there "_What would you like to order?"_

"_What do you want, honey?" _The boy asked sweetly to his sweetheart.

"_Hmm… I would like a salad with chips please" _The girl responded shyly.

"_I'll order the same" _The boy followed the motion.

"_Two orders of salad… Okay! It'll be done in a minute!" _Mangle said as she wrote the meal on a little notebook. She learnt to be a little more polite and not to act so royal like she used to do before. She headed to the kitchen and yelled to Chica, who was busy frying something on a frying pan.

"_Chica! Two orders of salad and chips!"_

"_Roger that!" _Chica replied happily to know that there were new clients in the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Bonnie were performing on a little stage between the tables. Freddy was singing 'Moves Like Jagger' while Bonnie whistled, played the guitar and sang on the female voice part. All of the customers were enjoying the nice song and meal. What else could they ask for? Even BB was moving his head following the beat of the song.

A couple of hours later, when all the clients were off and the animatronics were all alone, they decided to eat a pizza all for themselves while they waited for you to come.

"_Phew… I'm so tired… Today we were really busy!" _Chica exclaimed surprised.

"_Yeah… It was fun though!" _Mangle said as she bit a little piece of pizza. She then widened her eyes as she looked at the food surprised "_Hmm! This is so delicious Chica! You keep making these tastier every day! How do you do it?!"_

Chica winked as she smirked "_Chef's secret!" _Then, she looked at Freddy smiling "_Oh, and nice song Fred! As always, you have a great voice!"_

Freddy adjusted his bow tie with a somewhat chuckle of superiority "_Thank you… I love that song, I'll never get tired of it" _He declared.

Chica ignored him as she looked at Bonnie with that cute girlish curiosity "_By the way! That was a really good voice you had back there! I didn't know you were such a great singer, Bon!"_

Bonnie blushed as she fiddled with her fingers shyly "_Don't be so modest Chica…" _She smiled softly.

"_I'm not kidding! Your voice is just amazing! I'm sure 'you know who' would be really impressed if he heard you…" _Chica winked teasingly at the humanized bunny, who gave her a pout like if she was saying 'Shut up!' However, Chica was more than right…

"_So I am" _Your voice was heard from the entrance as the animatronics looked at you. Bonnie's face was crimson red from the blush "_What? You really thought that I wouldn't visit you while you were working? You were so busy this morning that you didn't notice me. You're so bad, guys…" _You feigned sadness.

"_You came here this morning?! Oh, sorry that we didn't see you; today was a really accelerated day" _Freddy apologized.

"_Don't worry about that. But what Chica said is true, I was so impressed this morning by Bonnie's voice" _You conceded honestly. Bonnie blushed even more as her ears lowered from the embarrassment. You approached to her and hugged her from behind as you kissed her temple "_Don't be so embarrassed, Bon. I loved so much that angelic voice of yours…" _You said sweetly. Bonnie couldn't resist the urge to smile and rest her head on yours.

"_Well! Time to go home guys!" _You yelled as you headed to the main door. The animatronics soon were put into motion once they heard those words. They closed the establishment and hopped in the car to come back home.

Once you were in home the animatronics decided to go to bed directly. This day was so moved that they just wanted to rest. You also remodeled your house so each animatronic could have its own private room and bed, so nobody needed to sleep on the sofa or share beds now.

You were lying on your bed and covered by your sheets. You were looking at the ceiling and smiling while you were thinking about all what happened since you met them. Now that tragedy with those missing children seemed like an old anecdote, not nothing that somebody could be worried about.

(_I'm so happy that I didn't lose them… God knows where I would be right now if they ended up being trashed…_) Just thinking about it give you shivers (_Well… Let's call this for a day…_) You said as you closed your eyes to sleep at last… until you felt your bedroom's door opening and something getting into your sheets.

"_Bonnie… what are you doing…?" _You asked playfully as you knew perfectly who this individual was.

"_I-I… I wanted to talk something with you…" _She said softly. You smiled at her and caressed her cheek, allowing her to say what she must "_Were you… W-Were you really thinking that my voice was beautiful…?"_

"_Of course… How would I lie to you? I love your voice so much… but I don't love it as much as I love you Bonnie…" _You said sweetly as she made a little 'aww' and kissed you softly "_Want to sing again for me…?"_

"_Of course!" _She giggled happily as she started to hum and sing by whispers the same song of this morning. You both closed your eyes to enjoy this cute embrace together. Her voice was filling your mind as you were thinking for yourself… (_Well… We've come to this, uh? I would have never expected that a stingy work of security guard in a night shift of a restaurant would end like this… But I don't regret it, meet them was the best thing that could have happened to me in my entire life… And I promise that I will be with them forever, no matter what happens…_) And then, Bonnie ended her humming as she cuddled onto your chest "_I love you…" _She whispered before falling into sleep and snore quietly.

You stroked her head and smiled at her cuteness. You hold her close before whispering and going to sleep too "_I love you too… My little bunny… Good night…"_

THE END

**So this is it… Every beginning has an end, and this is where this story ends… I really enjoyed this piece and I hope you also did!**

**Now, what I was talking in the beginning of this chapter: At the request of an individual one, I've decided to extend this story a little longer because it was something that could (or not) work out. But for a particular reason I will put it in a separated story. Why? Because it's a lemon, and I don't want to ruin the structure of this story with a lemon.**

**So, for those who don't want to see a lemon of this: This story ended here. For those who don't mind or even want to see a lemon based on this story: Stay tuned to my profile because soon I'll post the One-Shot including a lemon based on this.**

**This being said, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Please review and see you again!**

**TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin out!**


End file.
